Love undercover
by feysand9299
Summary: Feyre is deep within the heart of the Spring court. telling their every movement to her love and mate Rhys without tamlin or Lucian suspecting and getting herself ready to strike at any moment. Meanwhile Rhys is heart broken as rebuilding the city Velaris and having to every day live under Amren's pleading demands to destroy the spring court and bring Feyre home to them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really hope you enjoy this is my first ACOMAF story so please bear with me. please feel free to comment suggestions or errors.

I walked into my old room as soon as tamlin left my side. I sighed and looked around at the mess and claw marks everywhere.

"The high lord did it the day you where kidnapped. he was looking for tip on who took you and where they might have. then when he didn't find anything he out of nowhere transformed and started tearing things up." Alis said hugging me.

"Where am I suppose to sleep then." I asked.

"I was thinking in my room." Tamlin said popping out of nowhere.

"I would like to at least have my own space for at least a while."

"OK we can put you across the hall from me." he said walking down the hall.

"OK." I said following him.

We get to a set of double doors. he turns to the room across from his which also has double doors. he opens it and lets me in first. he shuts the doors behind me.

"There is a study, bathroom, library, and terrace." He says showing me everything.

"Feyre. Before I go I want you to know I'm sorry for everything you've been through these past months." He said gripping both sides on my face in hands.

"It's not all your fault." I say as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Please forgive me."

"I will always forgive." I said as he captured my lips. It felt like I was backstabbing rhys as I kissed him back. As if sensing her discomfort. rhys sent me a fantasy of me kissing him. tamlin pulled back.

"I know you just got back but I have to go."

"Where to."

"A near by village to deal with trouble making troops from hybern." he said.

"Let's go."

"No."

"Tamlin." I said pleading.

"Fine I'll get Lucian." he said leaving.

"OK." I said as I sit down at the desk grabbing a pen and paper.

we are about to go deal with hyberns troops and thank you for the image.

I write only for it to disappear. a few minutes later it comes back.

"I thought you would rather kiss my sexy and handsome face over that ugly tools."

"cocky much."

"Only for you my darling love."

"How're the others doing."

"Good Amren's wanting to destroy the world and get you."

"Tell her I love her and i'll be home soon."

"soon isn't good enough"~ Amren

I had to go with him to save you guys

OUR JOB TO SERVE AND PROTECT YOU AND RHYS NOT THE OTHER WAY YOU FREAKING MORON. ~ Mor, Cassian, Azriel, and Amren

CALM DOWN GUYS AND BESIDES RHYS WAS GONE FOR 50 YEARS. WERE YOU LIKE THIS WHEN HE WAS GONE.

"YES IT GETS WORSE OVER TIME.~ Cassian.

"well I don't plan on dealing with tamlin for 50 years." I wrote. Tamlin then yelled for me. the note popped up again.

"That's what Rhys said." ~ Amren

"I've got to go ill talk to you guys later I love you all and please keep one another from killing each other." I wrote. the note disappeared again.

I walked down the stairs as I heard Rhys voice in my head.

"We love you to my darling high lady." He whispered. I smile and walked down to tamlin and Lucian who was holding my dagger and belt. I took it and put it with the rest of my dagger as I handed the belt to Alis. I then walked out the door towards the stables.

"Feyre wait up." Tamlin said grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers. I resisted the instincts to jerk my hand away but I didn't as we walked side by side Lucian trailing behind us. I climbed on the horse ignoring his hand to help me up. He laughed.

"You won't even let a gentlemen help you on to your horse."

"Not when I'm trying to prove I'm a big girl." I said causing Lucian to laugh.

"Well then." Lucian said smiling climbing on the horse beside me. tamlin laughed and shook his head.

"Im glad you snarkyness is still there."

"Only for you two." I said riding off as tamlin shifted catching up as I rode out the gates. I slowed the horse to a walk as tamlin ran past. Lucian slowed beside me.

"Do you remember anything from your trip to the night court."

"I remember working on my powers and I remember seeing you and I fought against my body trying to reach for you for tamlin but it wouldn't I couldn't get my body to do it did the opposite and controlled my powers breaking into my mind as if being controlled." I said making tears go down my cheeks as darkness erupted out of me as I thought of Rhys. Lucian backed away as tamlin ran to me. He froze when the darkness became light as I felt Rhys stoking the bond.

"What did they do to you." Tamlin said.

"I don't know but it doesn't stop." I say pretending to cry.

"Feyre why don't you go back to the manor."

"No im fine." I said.

"Are you sure." He asked.

"Yes."

(At the village.)

Once we get there I hop off the horse as tamlin shifted back to himself. Everyone automatically turned to us and they all automatically dropped to their knees.

"My lord." They said.

"Where are the troops." Tamlin asked.

"They are in the tavern." A woman replied. Tamlin stocked to the tavern ignoring the woman. He threw the door open holding it for me to go in. once in side we walk around tamlin and lucian go to the bar ordering some drinks. i walk around asking the locals questions until and woman with a scar over her eye grabbed my hand.

i walk around asking the locals questions until and woman with a scar over her eye grabbed my hand

"can i help you madam."

"Thank you for saving me and my city." She then hugs me. I hear tamlin growl. i hug her back as she whispers in my ear.

"My high lord is going crazy without you. My high lady." I smile and pull her closer.

"When you leave here go to him and tell him that i said i'm not getting paid nearly enough and that a shop in the rainbow maybe be enough along a lot of little red lace things. he should get it and laugh."

"Yes my lady." She said giving a squeeze and leaving. Tamlin then storms over and grabs my arm jerking me to behind him and growling as the door opens. He glamours me. i take is off easily and look over his shoulder to see who it is. My eyes go wide in shock.

Cassian...


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

"My high lord is going crazy without you. My high lady." I smile and pull her closer.

"When you leave here go to him and tell him that i said i'm not getting paid nearly enough and that a shop in the rainbow maybe be enough along a lot of little red lace things. he should get it and laugh."

"Yes my lady." She said giving a squeeze and leaving. Tamlin then storms over and grabs my arm jerking me to behind him and growling as the door opens. He glamours me. i take is off easily and look over his shoulder to see who it is. My eyes go wide in shock.

Cassian... (112 words.).

Now...

Tamlin senses me looking and nods at Lucian. Lucian grabs me and throws my behind the counter. I hit the wall of bottles breaking some and getting cut. i hear tamlin growl and cassian laugh. I groan and sit up as tamlin hops over the counter. everyone screams and runs out leaving the 4 of us alone.

"Oh my goodness. are you OK baby."

"Im fine."

"Are you sure." He said trying to pull me close.

"I'm fine tamlin just leave me alone for five minutes." i say pushing him off and standing up. I stand up and hop over the counter. Tamlin follows.

"What are you doing here scum. What does your high lord want from me now." He said.

"Nothing I'm on vacation for a while so i thought i'd enjoy some traveling." Cassian said grabbing a beer and opening it.

"Travel else were YOU AND YOUR KIND AREN'T WELCOME. SO TAKE THEM ALL AN LEAVE." tamlin yelled as cassian took a drink.

"Don't forget rhysand's whore then." Lucian whispers pushing passed me and cassian.

"Excuse me." I said. I said grabbing his arm.

"You heard me."

"What did he say." Tamlin growled.

"He asked if he could have a minute with me and and this gentleman."

"oh OK Lucian watch her."

"Tamlin stop im not made of glass. I've been through more in the past year then you've been through your whole pampered life. the worse thing you've been through was under that mountain and i went through the worst things she did. all while you sat on a throne beside her and let me. you never healed me like Lucian or sent me music or visited at all. then when i come home you act like im not sick like i'm not sick and ignore me and lock me in a box even though you know what i went through under that mountain. Then now i'm back from a trip i barely remember and instead of dealing with hybern soldiers you wanna baby me. I'm a Grown fae woman and it would do you good to remember that and instead worry about finding my sisters and Lucian mate rather then babying me tamlin." I say I then grab cassian and Lucian's arm and lead them outside.

Once outside I shut the door. I let go of cassian and Lucian and slapped Lucian across the face.

"I'll take a lot from a lot of people i thought you were my friend."

"I'm a lot of things but I will not be friends with The high lord of the night courts whore or as the people who reported to tamlin from the court its self your his toy to piss off tamlin that he teases but he isn't actually interested. I guess even rhysand has some standards. Even he's to good for a high lord hopping whore." He said growling. Cassian growled. Then all of a sudden before i could control it the words came out.

"At least he has standards unlike your father and brothers."

"They have standards they don't marry women from the night court who whore around with their cousins bastard born friends." He said. I grabbed cassian's hand as he growled.

"Choose your next word carefully son of Beron." I say.

"Or what you'll run an tell tamlin. He' ll question your loyalty's and your memory all over again."

"I unlike you don't and won't ever need Tamlin to save me." I growl as I let the clouds of darkness seep out of me and lay open hand palm up and light it on fire.

"When i tell tamlin you've been using him and you're rhysands whore he'll kill you or punish you worse then Mor was." He said laughing. I growl thinking of mor. I jump at him and pin him with the dark tentacles.

"Now that you've said that my little pal cassian has to report that to my darling beloved rhysand." i say straddling his waist and holding wrists down.

"Whats so beloved about a murdering self centered ass hat." he growls causing cassian to come closer so he can hear.

"I don't know Lucian why do you love love tamlin." I growl and whisper.

"You had the whole at your feet with tamlin at your side. With rhys your just a toy and when he breaks you he will throw you to the curb like trash."

"No He won't."

"Feyre trust me he only loves himself."

"And you think tamlins innocent HE CUT THE WINGS OFF A INNOCENT WOMAN AND A LITTLE GIRL. ONLY TO KEEP THEM AS HIS PERSONAL TROPHY'S."

"No but he didn't kill a high lord."

"Tamlins father killed Rhys so rhys dealt with it the way he thinks is necessary."

"The high lord of the night court is a low life piece of scum, heartless, whore, whose friends are low life bastards,a whore, and a unknown creature. So really a high lord hopping freak whose a whore must fit in great in your little group.." He spat at me. I grabbed his throat before Caspian could beat me

"You cant talk about me like that but you will never talk about MY FAMILY like that again. or else." I say.

"Or what you'll kill me. go ahead tamlin will blame cassian."

"OH no i plan to do worse things to you." I say in a voice that wasn't mine as i laugh and smile manically. Cassian worriedly takes a step back.

"Oh really now." He challenges.

"Yes so.. I would be careful about what you choose to say Lucian." I growl squeezing a little. his eyes widen.

"Go ahead do your worse either way whore tamlin is blaming the bastard here or the man whore whose bed you've been warming for months now." Lucian said spitting at cassian.

"Who said i wont tell tamlin it was me."

"He wont believe you cause i'll say it was rhysand and his circle."

"He will believe me because your not going to tell him about anything."

"Yeah right."

"If you do i will take the thing you need more than anything in this world."

"And that is." He said rolling his eyes.

"Elain."


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing in front of me. I reached out and touched her silk skin. I brushed the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. She kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand at my side.

"I've missed you." I said cupping her cheek.

"I've missed you to." She said kissing me. she pulled back and hugged me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to tamlin." She said pulling me closer. Then suddenly I was chained to a wall and Feyre had her arms around tamlin and was kissing him.

"FEYRE NOOO." I yell as she turns her back to me. Tamlin then pulls back from the kiss smiling. He looks in to my eyes as he lifts her chin and whispered in her ear. a few seconds later she turned to me.

"Don't not speak my name you cheap whore." She said smacking me.

"Feyre please stop this isn't you. You love me."

"Enough rhysand. I'm free of your mind control finally and I will never again be fooled under it again." She said as tamlin handed her the ash knife.

"Feyre please don't do this to us." I begged

"There is no us." She said driving the knife into my already broken heart.

(1 Minute later)

My eyes shot open as I jerked up. I'm surrounded by darkness. Without thinking I reach for Feyre only to remember she's not there. I sigh and get up. I finish buttoning my tunic as Mor comes rushing in.

"Cassian's gone. He left you a note." She says handing me a note.

 _Dear Rhys,_

 _I had to leave for a bit I'll return in a day or to. ~ Cassian._

I sighed and shook my head. I then turn to Mor.

"He's a big boy Mor."

"It's not me who's it's Nesta."

"Tell her he does this all the time."

"OK. Oh, and there is a visitor in the court of nightmares she says its alexia."

"No there's no way she's dead."

"Would you like her send away."

"No tell I'm be there in 10." I said Mor nodded and winnowing. I sigh at the empty room and tell Azriel that a girl named alexia is in the court of nightmare." I say. He jerks towards me when he hears her name.

"I thought she was dead." He said.

"Come on let's go find out."

"What about Cassian."

"He's out of the city right now."

"Oh okay." He says.

"You ready."

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

"You might want to put some glamour on."

"Why." I asked.

"There are bags under your eyes and everyone knows tamlin has taken Feyre back so they are going to connect the dots and you know what that means for her." He said patting me on the shoulder. I nod my head and put one on. I then winnow down to the gate of the court. a few seconds later Azriel appears beside me. I walked in as Azriel walked behind me. I walked in the throne room and sat on the throne. Mor came beside me.

"Lead her in." I said. Mor nodded and walked out she returned a few minutes later with the feisty red head the only difference is the scar over her eye.

"Rhys my darling it's good to see you again." She said kissing my cheek.

"Alexia where have you been. I was in amarantha's dungeon then once I was freed I heard about the wonderful and lethal Feyre and that my old and dearest friend and high lord had her as his personal toy. So, once I got here I went to your house and saw you going crazy with Am-Am over this woman so I go around town to hear that we wear attacked. then as I'm about to enter the house to find out that tamlin had her and again. So, I left you a note which I guess Cassian's got. since he's not here which is a pity. " She said she then kissed Azriel who laughed and pulled her against him. Mor's eyes flared in fury at her.

"It's been a while my friend." alexia said hugging him. She then looked at mor.

"Hello." She said pulling away from Azriel.

"Are you the fabulous Morrigan that's finally conquered the heart of the heartless Azriel." She said sticking her hand out to shake Mor's.

"Yes." Mor said deadly calm.

"nice." She said to Azriel after scan Mor's body from head to toe. She then came to me and sat on the arm of my throne.

"So, I went to the spring court and followed tamlin until earlier today he came to a tavern and a beautiful woman followed behind him. I as you know my powers sensed her glamour from a mile away and peeled it off and I saw the markings. So, I talked to her and she said to tell you."

 _"Go to him and tell him that I said I'm not getting paid nearly enough and that a shop in the rainbow maybe be enough along a lot of little red lace things."_ Alexia finished and I smiled thinking of the vision I sent Feyre before we were claimed to be mates. I laughed and wiped my cheeks. I then pushed her off the arm causing her to land with a thud. she got up with a huff at me and walked over to Azriel

"I would watch out for Mor when it comes to Azriel." I said.

"Why she get jealous easily." She said. She then ran a finger down Azriel's chest. Mor growled. Azriel laughed. Alexia then kissed Azriel's neck. I laughed at the sight of Mor's face turning red.

"Alexia I would stop."

"OK." She said licking Azriel's neck from the base to he's chin. Mor let out a snarl and pounced for her. she didn't fight as Mor pinned her.

"Az. I think you've got a real winner."

"What." Mor said caught off guard.

"Honey, Az loves you Mor then life. I was seeing what you would do if anyone tried to take him. same thing im going to do to this Nesta when I see her and Cassian. I may do it to the high lady even."

"I would like to keep the court intact and not burnt to the ground so let's no." I said laughing as I thought of a mad Feyre."

"So, my darling high lord what are the plans about the high lady." she said smiling at me as she walked towards me like a jungle cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously...

"OH no i plan to do worse things to you." I say in a voice that wasn't mine as i laugh and smile manically. Cassian worriedly takes a step back.

"Oh really now." He challenges.

"Yes so.. I would be careful about what you choose to say Lucian." I growl squeezing a little. his eyes widen.

"Go ahead do your worse either way whore tamlin is blaming the bastard here or the man whore whose bed you've been warming for months now." Lucian said spitting at cassian.

"Who said i wont tell tamlin it was me."

"He wont believe you cause i'll say it was rhysand and his circle."

"He will believe me because your not going to tell him about anything."

"Yeah right."

"If you do i will take the thing you need more than anything in this world."

"And that is." He said rolling his eyes.

"Elain." (140.)

Now..

"You can't we are mates."

"That didn't stop you and tamlin."

"I can't disobey him he's a high lord." I laugh getting off of him.

"I'm the high lady." I say taking off the glamour.

"Feyre do you know what you've done by doing that. you've broken the most sacred tradition." I sit on one of the tree stomps crossing my legs.

"Why should i care about a tradition were the man is better then the woman even though mated people are suppose to be equal." i say eyeing a nervous cassian.

"Feyre when this gets out you will have a target on your back for the rest of your life. you will always have to be on guard."

"I will have rhys to guard my back as i will always guard his." my eyes shot to Lucien as he sits beside me.

"What about when he dies." he says taking my marked hand.

"Who kills him better hope they get me at the same time because I will burn the world down raising only the night court out of the ashes and that person will see exactly i am fully capable of and hey will suffer for millennial's and then final i will kill them the same way they killed my beloved." I say. Cassian sits on the log beside me and pats my shoulder.

"Feyre that's no way to live."

"How do you suggest i live Lucien. With tamlin causes he's a great high lord he protects me and doesn't have people hunting him. WELL LET ME IN LIGHTEN YOU LUCIEN ONCE PEOPLE HEAR HYBERN'S SOLDIERS ARE COMING FROM THE SPRING COURT BECAUSE OF A DEAL HE MADE WITH TAMLIN. Tamlin wont only be hated by the night court he will be the enemy of almost every fae on this damn continent." I growl.

"Lucien do you know else they are going to hate. You because you didn't warn anyone and you didn't help stop him. I Won't have elain living like that."

"What do i need to do." He asked finally getting the point."

"You are my sweet friend are going to do nothing but give me every word that tamlin says."

"About hybern or rhysand." He asked.

"Everything whether you think it's of value of not. Understand"

"Yes my high lady."

"Good Now." I said hugging him.

"I Need you to go find tamlin. If he asks where i am at say im walking." I say walking towards cassian.

"What if he asks about cassian and what we discussed."

"Tell him cassian is an his way and tell him if asked that feyre wanted to him about with him privately at the manor." I say. He shakes his head as i go up to a laughing cassian and slap him. He falls on his butt Lucien laughs and goes back to the tavern. I grab cassians hand and pull him up.

"What was that for."

"What are you doing here." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him into the forest.

"A old friend of mine is here somewhere."

"What does she look like."

"She has red hair and blue eyes."

"Is she from the night court." I ask remembering the lady i talked to earlier."

"Yes her name is alexia."

"She talked to me for a minute then i sent her to see rhys with a message."

"So shes on her way to the house."

"Yes."

"Oh how i love you." He said kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"WOW. She must be important to you."

"She's important to all of us except mor they've never met." He said hugging me.

"Cassian i've got to ask you. how is he doing."

"I've been staying in the town house with him and it's not good. He screams for you at night. He yells that he loves you. He fills the house in darkness sometimes its bad enough mor has to go in to his room. but even then you can hear him crying and whispering your name while Mor comforts him but he's not slept a full night since you've left. If alexia is there though things should be a little better." Cassian says. i growl he smiles.

"How exactly do you all know each other." I asked.

"Alexia is from the court of nightmares. She ran away and was wondering around till she entered the camp. A group of males got to her before anyone saw her. She held her own for weeks until finally they broke her. when they broke her they throw her in front of the house and left her there naked and broken beyond repair. it was only a few minutes later we heard screaming rhys and I went outside and saw her. The camp people laughed at her. i gave her my shirt and packed her into the house. we put her in my room and showed her the shower and gave her some food. After a few weeks she finally adjusted and realized we were there to be her friends and family. She told us what the males had done to her and she said she had never been that defenseless. She said she never wanted to be that way again. She then begged us to train her and to help her become a new person. so for two years we secretly trained her to be a warrior like us."

"Why secretly."

"Her family in the court of nightmares was looking for her. An we know what would happen to her if she was returned. The only problem though was that we begin to love he like a sister so she became our sister. Everything was fine until one day though."

"What happened."

"It was 55 years ago. The males from all those years came to the house demanding she be returned to them so she could be give to her family. The thing is though they gave up getting her back 100 years ago because she'd been missing for 150 years. But anyway they came to the door shouting and she answered it. I was right beside her. She was fit with flashbacks. she all of a sudden exploded with darkness and killed them all. everyone ran away from her. so she left after she keep receiving threats from the other villagers."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok we all heard that hybern had captured and killed her. so when i found the note i had to come see her."

"Well go back to the court and see her."

"What about you."

"I'm fine. go see her."

"Thanks my high lady he says hugging me. He then runs off.

I turn back to the tavern to see a beast with gold eyes looking at me.

"Tamlin calm down." I Say as he ponces at me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously...**_

"I'm fine. go see her."

"Thanks, my high lady he says hugging me. He then runs off.

I turn back to the tavern to see a beast with gold eyes looking at me.

"Tamlin calm down." I Say as he pounces at me. (44 words)

 _ **Now**_...

I hit the ground as Tamlin pounces me.

"What are you doing." I said throwing him off me. He hits the tree and growls. He shifts back into himself.

"How do you know him." He growl stocking closer.

"I remember him."

"Why didn't you say tell me." He said grabbing my shoulder.

"Because you hate everyone from the night court." I said pulling away.

"Can you blame me."

"Yes. You cant blame everyone in the court for what happened between you and rhysand."

"Why can't I." He asked.

"Because that man was the only thing that keep me sane while i was any from you. He told me you would come. He told me that you would save me and take me home. He was my friend. He was the only thing keeping me from being broke."

"Feyre, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"The worse thing is that i don't remember what happened or what hey did to me." I Say making fake tears roll down my cheeks. Tamlins eyes widened as he realized he had made me cry. He pulled me close to him and whisper sweet nothings to me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK I just needed to ask him why."

"What did he say."

"That no one deserves to be broken like you have only to put themselves back together and be forced to go back to the person and people who didn't care of notice you shattering."

"Oh well at least he cares."

"Cassian has cared since i can remember."

"Well I think we should go home." He said kissing me. I kissed back and pull away as he tries to open my mouth.

"Come on let's go home." I say pulling away to hop on my horse. Tamlin shifts and runs off i wait for Lucien.

"I tried to stop him."

"It's fine Lucien."

"OK."

"OK." Reply as I walk towards the manor.

"Feyre.." He says causing me to pause.

"What." I say.

"How are we going to do this."

"That's for me to know and you to not yet."

"What kind of information do you need."

"What exactly are you looking for."

"Anything about the plans for the continent or about hybern in general."

"That would be in the study in his room."

"When is he ever in there."

"He's in there at night."

"OK."

"Oh Feyre, Beron the high..."

"I Know who he is." I say thinking of

"Well he's coming to the manor tonight or tomorrow he will be staying for away and my brothers are coming with him."

"Oh, Lucien i'm sorry."

"It's OK tamlin told me in the tavern."

"OK Well I guess We better part ways now. Lucien just remember anything can be useful." I said entering the manor to find a vase of white roses and other things.

I open the card and read.

 _Dear Feyre,_

 _I've heard many things about you. You've done a lot for a born mortal turned fae. I'll be at the manor at 6 tonight I hope you save a seat for me I would like to learn about you and your adventures._ _From Beron._

I laugh at the card and crumple it up in my pocket. I Then see a velvet box. I open it.

I sigh and shut the box just as tamlin kisses my neck.

"You didn't tell me Beron was coming to visit."

"Who told you that." He says pausing.

"He did." I say handing the card to him. He frowns.

"I thought you were going to tell me everything."

"I told Beron not to talk to or bother you. That and you've only been home an hour."

"OK, How about we have lunch tomorrow." i say wrapping my arms around his neck playing with some of the curls.

"If you wish to." He says kissing my forehead.

"Good, oh can i go to the library." I ask.

"You can go anywhere in the manor you wish."

"Thanks." I say sweetly even as a wave of hate rolls through me. I then kiss his cheek and go to leave.

"Feyre i'll come get you for dinner." He says.

"Ok." I say i then go to the library.

 _ **(2 Hours Later)**_

Alis came in the library just as I put down my second book.

"Hello Alis." I said.

"Hello miss." She said.

"How can I help you." i say stretching my limbs.

"The high lord left something in your room he would like you to wear to the dinner tonight." She says.

"OK." I say sighing as I get up.

 _ **(In My Room)**_

I pen the door and go in as Alis shuts the door behind herself. I walked into the bedroom area to find a giant black garment bag. I undo the zipper and pull the dress out. I then change out of my fighting leathers and slide the dress on.

Alis adjusts the back and does my hair in a classy bun. She goes to pick up the armors off the floor.

"No.." I say reaching for the leathers.

"Im sorry mama." She says giving me the leathers back.

"I'm going to keep these."

"OK miss."

"Alright what about shoes."

"The high lord said he would bring them to you when dinners ready."

"OK."

 _ **(3 Hours Later)**_

I'm in the middle of my second book when tamlin came in to the library.

"Dinner is ready and Beron and his sons are here. Play nice." He says kissing the side of my neck.

"Who little me." I sat get up out of his grasp and putting my book down. He releases a hearty chuckles. He handed me a pair of sparkle pumps.

I fake a smile and put the shoes on. He then grabbed my hand and led me to the dinning room. I followed him. He lead me to my seat at his right. He pulled the chair out and pushed it in once I sit down. A few seconds later Beron and his sons come in with Lucien leading them. Lucian takes a seat at Tamlins left. Two of his brother sit beside him as Beron and his oldest son Alec sit beside me. Beron looks me up and down and kisses my hand.

"It's nice to met you finally feyre."

"Nice to meet you to Beron." I say pulling my hand back. Tamlin grabs the other one sitting on the table and holds it for everyone to see.

"These are my sons Alec, Evan, and Adam." He says pointing.

"Hello." I say.

"Might i say you look gorgeous." Adam says from beside Lucien.

"Thank you." I say. The servants then come in packing platters of food. They set them down just as there is a ring of the doorbell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously..**_

"So, my darling high lord what are the plans about the high lady." she said smiling at me as she walked towards me like a jungle cat.

 _ **Now..**_

"She is in the spring court spying on Tamlin while we get ready for war and wait for her signal to come."

"That's it."

"Yes." He said winnowing to outside the cabin where feyre had claimed the mating bond.

He opened the door to see the place just as he and feyre had left it. He smiled as he sniffed and smelled her scent still here. He then sank to his knees and weeped. He Weeped until a hand rested on his shoulder he looked up to see amren.

"We all miss her." She said. He smiled because amren had come to love feyre after a few quick months of knowing her. He smiled as he remember the time when feyre was out for a walk amren and cassian came rushing up to him. Telling him that if he didn't marry that they would make her fall in love with cassian and have them married. That was when he told them about the mating bond. They smiled and jumped around as they thought about feyre being around forever. Little did they know that she wouldn't be around forever.

"Alexia left again."

"Where to this time."

"I don't know but this time she took mor and azriel."

"Why didn't you go with them."

"Someone has to protect the city while you chase them."

"They are Big kids and can fend for themselves."

"Rhys you know they are going to check on her right and if they are caught they will be tortured."

"Fine i'll bring them back." I Say going outside. I winnow to azriel. They are at the edge of the Autumn court.

"What are you idiots doing." I say.

"We are going to get Feyre and cassian."

"No You Are NOT." I say.

"But."

"No buts."

"Rhys Please."

"No She can do this on her own. Now if you want to do something you can call the high lords of summer,winter,dawn, and day court and tell them we need to have a emergency meeting about Hybern and the high lord of the spring court." I Say to them.

"What about beron."

"Why do you think You made it this far without anyone noticing."

"Beron is already with us." Alexia said.

"No, He and His sons are in the spring court and we can't risk feyre showing any powers so we need to leave her be."

"What about cassian."

"He will be back soon. Besides Cassian is already on his way through the city." azriel says

"Really." Alexia says.

"Yes." azriel says. she then winnows away with mor.

"Why did you lie to them." i ask.

"Cassian has be captured by tamlin and feyre is about to find out cause he's been tortured for hours now and as Beron's entertainment tonight tamlins going to send feyre upstairs and show beron as a seal of agreement that he will be working with hybern."

"What will she do." I ask.

"I don't know."

"And that worries you."

"Yes." He replies.

"What should i do."

"Go to the house on to of the mountain where you first took her and prepare for cassain and the pain you'll feel through your connection."

"Will she die."

"One can not know."

"Thanks azriel."

"Your welcome. I Better get home before they tear the city apart."

"OK. Good luck my friend." I say as he winnows away. I sigh and winnow to the first house I took feyre to when we came to the night court. Once there I smile at the memories. I smile as remember Feyre throwing her show at me. The most powerful high lord in the world and she throws a shoe instead of being scared. I unlock the door as a wave of pain runs through me.

"FEYRE WHAT'S GOING ON." I yell down the house.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously..**_

"Might i say you look gorgeous." Adam says from beside Lucien.

"Thank you." I say. The servants then come in packing platters of food. They set them down just as there is a ring of the doorbell.

 _ **Now...**_

Tamlins claws popped out digging into my hand causing blood to slide down the table and onto the floor drip by drop.

"Tamlin. Your hurting her." Lucien says as I growl as tamlins claws go through my hand.

"What." Tamlin says finally noticing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry feyre." He said ripping them out cause my blood to spill more. I groan and get up. I kick off my heels.

"Excuse me for a minute gentlemen I'm going to be back in second."

"Feyre.."

"I'm fine." I say.

"Let me help you." Beron says as he gets up.

"I'm fine." I then go into the kitchen. As soon I enter everyone leaves. I grab a glass and let my blood pour into it until its half full. I Then down the whole glass. My Hand automatically emits a glow that brightens as my hand heals. Once it's completely healed I dim the light with darkness until the light goes out. I Retract the darkness as I wash the glass clean i then dry it and put it up I then go to the infirmary and wrap my hand for show. I then hear the door still. I sigh and go to answer it when Alis appears out of no where.

"Lord tamlin requests your presences in his study." She says as she then goes to the door. I go to the study and open the door to see beron and tamlin sitting across from each other.

"Lord Beron and his sons will be staying with us for a while so I would like the two of you to get along. So tomorrow we have arranged that the to of you go riding together. It gives Beron a take of the land and allows you to have fresh air." Tamlin says as I sit in the chair next to Beron's.

"OK." I say.

"Now, that's that. I've put it in your schedule that you spend time Alec, Adam, and Evan. Since they are going to be your new guards."

"Tamlin I Do NOT need guards i can handle my self just fine."

"It's not up for debate." He said.

"OK." I say.

"OK?" He says taken back.

"OK."

"We will talk about this later tonight."

"OK."

"Alright on a last note Feyre we are going to discuss land matters and do high lord things for the rest of the night You are to remain in your room, the library, or your art room." He says.

"I'll Be in the library tonight." I say.

"OK. Evan and Adam will be there around noon tomorrow." He said as he came aroud the desk. i stood and told Beron good bye. Tamlin took my non wrapped hand and lead my to the door. He then kissed my cheek.

"If you get bored with books i'll be in my room around 11." He whispered so only i would hear. i looked at the clock it was 9:45. I smile as i pull back.

"Good night." I say leaving.

 _ **(In the library)**_

I sit down and start reading my book from earlier again. Five minutes later alis comes in packing the black garment bag and some folded closes.

"Lord tamlin said you might want to change." She said. I said thank you as I took of a clothes. she helped me out of the dress and put it back in the bag as i changed in the a grey long sleeved cotton romper.

Alis then leaves as i put the hood on and continue reading. I look at the clock to see its 10:45. I open the windows to let air in and I then open the door. I sit down when all of a sudden i hear a manly scream. I put the door down and listen. I hear a whip crack and yelling again followed by laughing. I automatically follow the sound to the dinning room. The doors are shut. I slowly crack it to see the table no longed there and chains hanging of the wall. I look to see Tamlin, Adam, Evan, Alec, and Beron in the room. Beron hands Tamlin the whip.

"Tell me what happened to feyre while she was with you devils."

"NO." the person says. Wait i know that voice. CASSIAN. before i know what is happening the darkness is pouring out of me.

"Tell me now or else."

"Go ahead."

"Fine." He says he then gives cassian 15 lashes. Before I think about it i lay a hand against cassain's mental shield.

"Let me in." I beg.

"Feyre where are you."

"Nearby."

"Please don't watch this i don't want my high lady or friend to see me like this."

"It's OK. Just let me in."

"Fine." He says opening his shield more i do as rhys taught me and hold the opening open. I then take away all of his pain.

"You will feel when they hit but it won't hurt."

"OK."

"They said it would be over by 11 and is 10:50."

"OK."

"I'll be back for you." I say.

"Feyre don't we cant risk you getting busted."

"I can handle this." I say. i then leave only keeping him from feeling any pain i sit down in my chair and stare out he window and focusing on cassian. After 5 minute later tamlin comes in.

"Your not allowed in the dinning room until further notice." He says as Beron and Alec enter.

"OK." I say standing and stretching out. I then notice they are watching me.

"What."

"Cauldron Your beautiful." Tamlin says he then hugs me he then lets go and sits in the chair I was just in. He then puts me into his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist as Beron, Adam, Evan, and Alec sit in the chairs beside us.

"So, Miss feyre whats your story." Beron asks.

"I think you already know that Beron."

"Not all of it."

"Well I was hunting in the woods when i saw a wolf..." He then cuts me off.

"The story of how you got in those woods."

"My father was once a rich man until he lost it all on a bad idea. So we had just enough to buy a tiny cottage. then one day debt collectors came to the house and once they left my father was not the same. So i took it upon myself to hunt and get us food. That day i was deeper in the forest then I had ever been and you know the rest from there." I say.

"OK, What made you come back."

"I was talking to my sister about my time here when she asked me out of the blue. Did You love him back. Then I realized that without tamlin i wouldn't have the love i was meant to have." I say thinking of rhysand's love for me. I look up to see Beron looking at tamlin and the 3 boys looking at the little bit of cleavage this thing shows

"Well I hope our ride tomorrow will give us time to get to share more stories." Beron says standing and kissing my hand he then leaves me, Tamlin and his 3 sons.

"Well come on tamlin." I say standing.

"Oh you go ahead I'll be there in a minute." He says as i turn to him.

"OK.." I Say bending over and kissing tamlins cheek even though i know the 3 boys are staring at my butt. i stand back up and leave. I crack the door behind me and listen to them.

"Tamlin you've got your self a little tease." Adam says laughing.

"You should see her when she's made."

"I my friend hope to never see that."

"Well if she ever remembers what they did to her in the court of night be prepared to see all hell break loose."

"Why it's not like she has any powers."

"She knows how to fight though and she can do more than you think she caught the suriel as just a plain mortal."

"What."

"Yeah. That's why I try to give her what she wants." He Says laughing. I then go upstairs knowing what i have to do to save cassian. i take slow breaths and clear my mind as i change in to a red bra with lace trimming and a matching thong. I put on a thin pink silk robe that comes to the top of my thigh.

I then open the door to go to tamlins room but instead of a empty hallway i see Adam and Evan dressed in only boxers.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously...

Tamlin you've got yourself a little tease." Adam says laughing.

"You should see her when she's made."

"I my friend hope to never see that."

"Well if she ever remembers what they did to her in the court of night be prepared to see all hell break loose."

"Why it's not like she has any powers."

"She knows how to fight though and she can do more than you think she caught the suriel as just a plain mortal."

"What."

"Yes. That's why I try to give her what she wants." He Says laughing. I then go upstairs knowing what I must do to save Cassian. I take slow breaths and clear my mind as I change in to a red bra with lace trimming and a matching thong. I put on a thin pink silk robe that comes to the top of my thigh.

I then open the door to go to tamlins room but instead of an empty hallway I see Adam and Evan dressed in only boxers. (166)

Now...

"Can I help you." I say.

"Tamlin says you needed some company while he cleans himself up some."

"No, I'm fine a say taking a step back into the room. They also step in to the room.

"We can still keep you company though." They said as I turned and ran to the bedroom to shut the door and lock them out they are faster than me and push me into the bedroom. I fall and roll landing in a crouch. They both jump at me they knock me to the ground pinning me.

"So, we heard a nasty rumor about you." They said as they carried me to the bed they then tied my hands to the posts and tied my legs together.

"What's that." I growl.

"Well technically Evan there are two rumors."

"Oh, that's right isn't it Adam."

"What would that be." I say.

"You My dear lady are very powerful and mean a lot to lots of people." Evan says playing with the tied robe strings. As if he's trying to pressure me.

"That is half true im only a valuable person."

"So, your powerless?" Adam says.

"Yes, the only power I have is to Glow some times." I Say.

"OK Next rumor." Adam says as he runs a hand down my thigh tracing the outline of robe.

"The next rumor is that you are Rhysand's mate."

"False." I say.

"Are You sure." Adam say looking at me like he already knows the answer to that.

"Positively."

"Feyre do you know what happens to women who lie in the Autumn court." Evan said pulling the string to the robe so that it falls open.

"Stop please."

"How would Rhysand feel if he found out that his fox played with others."

"I think it would destroy him."

"No." I say. I then silently slip into their minds. I make their senses betray them as I make them see me begging them not to and begging them to stop as they took turns touching my careful to avoid any of the cloths. I beg and cry as Adam in reality takes off his boxers he then runs his member down my leg. I scream knowing I can't control them both at one. Evan grabs my throat.

"Shut up."

"Yes. Sir." I say. He then pulls out his member as well. He then removed his hand and pulls out knife.

"Wanna play a game."

"No please st.." But before I could finish or even enter his mind to stop him. He stabbed my thigh jerking the knife out. I scream. I automatically hear Rhys screaming down the bond. I ignore him knowing I can't tell him or my cover would be blown. Evan laughs as he hands it to Adam. Adam looks for second and smiles. Then all of a sudden he starts carving a word in to my stomach. I scream with each letter. Once finished he licks the blood off my wound. The darkness seeps out of me as I jerk the rope breaking it. I sit up as Rhys voice keeps yelling. I knock them unconscious when I hear Cassian yelling my name. I winnow downstairs I fall to the ground once there. I struggle to get up but I do and I free Cassian who grabs me.

"Feyre your stomach. Who would write that."

"I'm fine." I lie as I close the robe loosely tying it. I then say to Rhys who is beating on my shield.

"Be at the mountain house where you first took me in 5." I yell.

"I'm already there." He says.

"Ok." I say. I then winnow us into the infirmary. I Help Cassian on to the table and give him some of the blood coming out of the wound on my leg since I don't dare look at my stomach. His wounds glow as they heal within seconds. As soon as they finish Rhys comes running in.

"What were you thinking." He yells at Cassian.

"Alexia's not dead."

"She's in the city looking for you." Nesta says suddenly appearing from behind Rhys. She comes around Rhys and slaps Cassian.

"You had me worried you damn fool."

"You don't have to worry Im a warrior."

"You are my mate you moron how can I not worry." Nesta says hugging him close to her. She then turns to me.

"How long are you back." She says looking me over.

"Not long I can't risk tamlin knowing im gone. wait where's elain." I say.

"She upstairs with Amren. She's waiting to come down."

"She can't Lucien will smell her on me. even though he is working with me I won't do that to him." I say as I struggle to get up. Nesta helps me. Rhys comes towards me.

"As much as I want to touch, hug and kiss you. I can't have your scent on me it's bad enough to have Cassian's and Nesta's."

"But don't worry once I get back we are having a retreat to one of your mountain houses and I want it in every room and on every wall." I say stroking the bond. He smiles and sighs. He automatically frowns and looks at my leg. He then inhales.

"What happen and why do you smell like fall." Rhys said growling.

"It's fine Beron and the boys are staying at the spring court." I say.

"No, your smell its laced with fear and pain." He says.

"No, I fine."

"Liar." He says.

"Why are you bleeding then."

"I fell."

"She's lying. I heard her screaming for people to stop. She then just screamed. She screamed your name..." Cassian said before I cut him off.

"Enough." I say.

"Yes, my lady." Cassian says backing away from me.

"Cassian I didn't mean it like that." I say as I sit on the bed beside Cassian I then take his hand in mine causing Rhys and Nesta to growl. We laugh. Nesta then pulls out a needle and thread and sits on the stool in front of me.

"Cassian unless I'm dying or anyone is attacking my city I don't ever want you to think im ordering you to do anything. Now I can't say that about Rhys." I say laughing and squeezing his hand as Nesta sews up my leg.

"You're still bleeding."

"No, It's dry blood." I say getting up. I walk pass Rhys brushing my fingers against his and winnow back to the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously...**_

"She's lying. I heard her screaming for people to stop. She then just screamed. She screamed your name..." Cassian said before I cut him off.

"Enough." I say.

"Yes my lady." Cassian says backing away from me.

"Cassian i didn't mean it like that." I say as i sit on the bed beside cassian i then take his hand in mine causing Rhys and Nesta to growl. We laugh. nesta then pulls out a needle and thread and sits on the stool in front of me.

"Cassian unless I'm dying or anyone is attacking my city i don't ever want you to think im ordering you to do anything. Now i can't say that about rhys." I say laughing and squeezing his hand as Nesta sews up my leg.

"Your still bleeding."

"No It's dry blood." I say getting up. I walk pass rhys brushing my fingers against his and winnow back to the manor. (158)

 _ **Now..**_

Once back in my room I walk down the stairs not caring about the blood. I clutch my stomach and hold on to the wall as black clouds the edge of my vision. I get to the bottom when I get to the bottom i fall down on my side. I roll on my back as I hear rhys beating on my shields again.

"FEYRE. FEYRE WHATS WRONG." He yells.

"Feyre. Please say something." He begs. I go to respond when I hear foot steps.

"Miss." Alis says sinking on to the floor.

"LORD TAMLIN."

"LORD TAMLIN IT"S MADAM FEYRE." She yells again. Tamlin comes dashing down the hall.

"Whats happened? Was she taken again." He says dashing to a stop before me.

"We have to get her to the infirmary."

"Yes Sir." She says as he picks me up in his arms.

"Feyre what happened."

"Adam and Evan."

"What about them."

"They did this." I say.

"What."

"They Are upstairs in my room."

"Ok. I will be back" He says sitting me on the bed. He then leaves. A few minutes later Beron comes in he tells alis to leave. She does. He then hooks me up to the heart monitor and gives me pain medicine.

"Madam Feyre. May i." He says asking and pointing to the now stained robe.

"Not without Lucien here." I say. Then as if heard Lucien walks in to the room. Lucien grabs my hand worried.

"Whats wrong."

"Where is he."

"He's dealing with Adam and Evan."

"My sons did this."

" you can't let him in here he will lose it and kill them."

"Feyre calm down. We don't even know what they did."

"I Do i know every damn letter and word they carved. i feel the words bleed and feel there meaning." I yell as Beron looks the door.

"Now can i see what damage my son's have done." He asks. I undone the robe with the last of my strength. I hear them gasp as I go unconscious.

 _ **(The next day.)**_

I wake up to see a shirtless Lucien asleep in the chair with my hand in both of his. On the side is Beron who's shirt is coated in blood. I left up the shirt Lucien put on me and look at my stomach to see a white bandage wrapped around me. I sigh as i look at the door that's now barely hanging on.

"After you went unconscious we almost lost you. Beron Patched you up."

"What about tamlin."

"We told him you didn't want him in here. That was of course followed by orders to let him in. We were to busy trying to keep you here that we didn't have time to deal with or baby him. That's exactly with beron told him to."

"I guess that didn't go well."

"Not at all." Lucien says Laughing. I sit up Slowly swinging my feet over the bed.

"What happened to Adam and Evan."

"My Father told tamlin to do what he thought was punishment so tamlin whipped them for hours then had them heal to do it again and again. Then beron sent the home to be dealt with by my mother." Lucien says. He then stands and comes to my side. I Pull on the bond. With in seconds rhys answers.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I COULD FEEL YOU ALMOST DIE." He yells.

"I'm fine rhys. I'm Close to coming home though i'm going to tamlins study and war room. Then I Have to stop at the summer court."

"The lords are meeting tomorrow at the court of nightmares." He says stroking the bond

"Ok." I say. Stroking back.

"Lucien take me for a walk in the garden." I say smiling.

"OK." He say. He then leaves for a minute and comes back a few second later with alis who is packing a stack of clothes. I take them, go to the bathroom and put them on.

I come out and look at Lucien who hands me sandals.

"Thanks." I say. We hook arms and leave Beron sleeping. We then walk out to the garden and stop at a bench.

"What's up."

"Where is the war room."

"Next to your art room."

"Really."

"Yes."

"How did i not know that."

"It's strongly glamoured."

"Wow."

"And the information for hybern and beron are going to be in the study in his room."

"OK thanks."

"Feyre Be careful."

"I will be."

"Can i come with you."

"You can do that or you can be a inside source."

"If i come can i see her."

"That depend's if you wanna see her. But you can always ask elain loves giving second chances."

"OK. When do we leave."

"Midnight tonight we need to take beron though."

"How he will know it was us."

"No i've got a plan just be ready with armor and weapons at midnight."

"OK."

"Ok." I say as we stand.

"Where at." He says.

"My room."

"OK." He says taking my arm and leading my back to the house as soon as we open the doors. We are meet by the yells or Evan and Adam. I Turn to Lucien.

"Would you tell beron i would like to have to have tea with him at 4:30 this afternoon on the patio in the garden."

"Yes Ma'ma." He says walking off. I sigh and walk into the closed dining room. Tamlin's back is to me.

"Tamlin Honey." I say sounding upset. Tamlin jerks around and drops the whip and rushes to me.

"Feyre darling your up."

"Yeah, I had lucien take me for a walk and i'm having tea With lord beron." I say smiling and leaning into his hug as Wrap my arms around his waist.

"That's good and what about after that."

"I was hoping we can sit in your room and talk or something." I say smiling as i run a finger down his chest.

"Oh, OK." He says smiling.

"Would you mind Giving me a tour of the place." I say smiling..

"Yes Ma'ma." He says taking my hand I try not to jerk it away. We then walk off.

 _ **(At 4:15.)**_

Tamlin walks me to the patio and kisses me.

"I enjoyed that." He says.

"I did to."

"It makes my said to tell you that i'll be leaving tonight."

"What."

"Yeah i'm needed in hybern."

"When will you be back."

"in two weeks."

"Can i come." I ask smiling.

"No it's Dangerous."

"Fine." I say pouting. He laughs and smiles.

"When do you leave."

"Tonight around 6 or 7." He says.

"Will we still be able to go to your room."

"Oh yes." He says.

"Are you taking Lucien."

"No he said that someone needed to supervise the estate with Beron here, I agreed with him."

"OK." I say kissing him. Beron luckily coughs when tamlin opens my mouth. I jerk back. Tamlin smiles and kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear.

"I'll be in my room by 6:15." He says. I make myself blush as he pulls away. He smiles like a cat and walks away. I turn as we sit down. I cross my legs. I look at beron to see him starignat my leg where my cut is.

"How are you doing." Beron asks. Alis puts the tea pot, sugar jar, and creamer pitcher on the table along with a cup on a tiny plate in front of both of us

"Good. I wanted to thank you." I say pouring us tea as Alis returns back to the house.

"No Problem my dear i cant believe my boys would do something like that." He says shaking his head as I sit down again.

"So i was wondering if you'd like to come by my room tonight and talk about adventures. I mean im still new to this world and would love to hear all your storys in exchange for mine. That and tamlin's leaving." I say winking

"That sound's lovely." He says still looking at the cut.

"Can I ask one question."

"Yeah."

"When did you get that cut."

"Last night."

"Who sewed it."

"Myself I taught myself when i started hunting."

"Why did you not sew up your stomach then."

"I Can't look at my stomach."

"What."

"I can't look at it."

"Why."

"Because I refuse to let them get me."

"Ok." He says drinking his tea.

"So.."

"What happened to you under the mountain."

"I was told to clean while i awaited what i thought was going to be my death and then i rhys would come in at night at get me drunk so i wouldn't remember what happened."

"Then." He says his eyes wide.

"We can talk about it tonight."

"OK."

 _ **(2**_ __ _ **hour later.)**_

I kiss beron's cheek and tell him bye he then goes in to maze. I look to see its 6. I winnow to my room and a change into a blue lace teddy. I then quickly walk over to tamlins room. I walk past the foyer, living room, and some other rooms not looking around.

I climb on top of tamlin's bed I then lay on my side with my back towards the door and prop my head on my elbow just as the front door opens and tamlin comes in.

"Feyre?" He says.

"In here love." I say. he then walks in the room. He looks me up then down his gaze changing from passionate to lust and hunger as he licks his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously...**_

 _ **(2 hour later.)**_

I kiss beron's cheek and tell him bye he then goes in to maze. I look to see its 6. I winnow to my room and a change into a blue lace teddy. I then quickly walk over to tamlin's room. I walk past the foyer, living room, and some other rooms not looking around.

I climb on top of tamlin's bed I then lay on my side with my back towards the door and prop my head on my elbow just as the front door opens and tamlin comes in.

"Feyre?" He says.

"In here love." I say. he then walks in the room. He looks me up then down his gaze changing from passionate to lust and hunger as he licks his lips.

 _ **Now...**_

I fake a smile as he stokes towards me. i then enter his mind as i pin him to the bed.

 _I am tamlin. i am you. i am tamlin."_ I say as i slid into his mind i hold the door and trick his mind and senses while i ravage through his mind.

 _Tamlin takes off his cloths as i take off mine. He traces my wounds._

 _"I'm sorry i couldn't protect you."_

 _"It's ok." I say kissing his neck._

 _He groans and bites my neck. I moan and arch towards him as he climbs on top of me._

I roll my eyes and search his mind as the fantasy continues. As im digging I find out that he's just a child in a man's body. I find that he's working with Beron because He lied to Beron about giving him the summer court in exchange. He's going to kill Tarquin because he put the blood ruby out on me. I then find out that he's going to kill Beron because of his sons. Then I find out that he's got a second study with proof of these things. The study is the study in my room so if i ever tried to leave Rhys. the it turns out the same is for Lucien. I Finish in his mind as he finishes the fantasy and rolls to where he was sitting in real life. i get up and throw on his shirt for show and climb back in the bed as he watches me.

"That was amazing." He says pulling me closer carefully.

"Thanks." I say faking a blush as he turns me towards him.

"I don't wanna leave you here alone with them but I promise i'll be back in two weeks." He says kissing me. I kiss back. He gets up and gets dressed. Then throws a few of his things in a suit case. I get up and help him. He then takes my hand and walks out. we walk down the stairs. I look to see the clock says it's 7:30. We walk to the front balcony with step descending on both sides. He stops and puts his bags down. He then hugs me.

"I'll miss you." I say adding some fake tears. He pulls back leaving one hand on my waist as the other cups my cheek.

"Don't cry i'll be back to you."

"I know i just wish you wouldn't go."

"I Wouldn't if it were up to me." He says he the cups both my cheek he kisses me, picks up his bags and walks out side of the no winnowing zone and turns to me as he winnows away. I wipe my eyes and turn towards the house to see Lucien, Alec and Beron. I smile and walk up the steps ignoring the fact that Alec stares at my body like im a piece of meat. I walk into the house winking at Alec as i walk by. I go to my room. A few seconds later there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Lucien. I let him in and shut the door. He goes to the dinning room outside the bed room and sits down.

"So what about my brother's they'll tell Beron the moment they notice we are gone." He says as i do into my room and start changing out of the outfit. I then all of a sudden stop and cover the mirrors.

"You know it's ok to look at it." He says coming in.

"I know i say throwing the flannel shirt and shorts on along with my sandals.

"Then look."

"No."

"Why." He asks again.

"I Don't want to."

"Why."

"Because I don't want to."

"Why"

"Why." He says again after I don't answer again

"BECAUSE I CAN'T."

"What." He replies.

"I can't look it. I can't bring myself to do it."

"Feyre, it's ok."

"No, No It's not how am suppose to let him see me like this." I say as tears slid down my face.

"He will love you no matter what."

"NO I'VE BEEN BRANDED LIKE A COW. TO MAKE THINGS WORSE IT'S THE NAME OF HIS ENEMY."

"Feyre it's OK." He says Hugging me.

"Feyre Look at Me." He says lifting my chin with his hand. Most people would find it intimate but we both have mates. so we aren't worried. I look into his eyes.

"He won't be mad you he'll be mad at my brothers and tamlin for not watch over you." He says.

"I know." i say pulling back and away.

"Your brothers We will grab them on the way to the court. We lock them in the dungeon and don't tell rhys."

"Ok. What about me." He says.

"You will be at my sides at all times so i can protect you and elain." I say.

"Ok."

"Now we need to go through the studies."

"OK."

 _ **(4 Hours later)**_

We go through all the studies and gather all the papers. We then go to the war room. To enter the room, I shape shift into tamlin. Lucien looks at me in awe. Once inside I shift back into myself.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I Can Do lots of things now."

"How."

"When I was in the night court Rhys trained me. Also, taught me to read."

"Oh." He says walking around.

"So, Elain uh." I say smiling.

"Yes."

"You know she'll forgive you right."

"I prey to the cauldron she does."

"She will once she sees you're with me."

"Ok." He says as i pull on the bond and let Rhys in so he can see through my eyes.

"The first thing hybern doing is taking the village you lived in." Rhys says as I look at the table.

"Then what."

"Then he's going to take the country and blame it on us."

"OK. thanks, i'll see you to night with Beron." I say.

"What."

"Beron. I'm bring him."

"Ok."

"Love you darling."

"Love you two." I say. He then leaves. I shut the shield and pick up and all the papers on the desk.

"What time is it." I ask.

"It's 15 past 11."

"Go get ready. Be at my room by midnight with Alec."

"Yes my lady." He says leaving. I winnow back to my room ad put on my armor from the night court. I then gather all my weapons together. as i finish i hear a knock on the door.

"It's Beron."

"Come in." I say coming out of the bedroom and shut the door.

"So..." Beron says smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously...

"Yes my lady." He says leaving. I winnow back to my room ad put on my armor from the night court. I then gather all my weapons together. as i finish i hear a knock on the door.

"It's Beron."

"Come in." I say coming out of the bedroom and shut the door.

"So..." Beron says smiling. (54)

Now..

I sit at the table with beron.

"So are you enjoying tamlin's house." I say

"Yes."

"So how long are you staying."

"Until I finish my business."

"OK." I say.

"So You survived the terrors of the night court."

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything." He asks as i sneak in to his mind.

"No." I say I then pretend to faint. He catches me until i take his vision and senses except hearing. I then play Tamlin's voice in his head.

"Take him to the dungeon Take feyre There as well. I'll bring the others down in a few minutes."

"Yes sir." I say in Julian's voice. I then take his hearing and handcuff him in the closet.

I knock him unconscious as Lucien and Alec come up stairs i open the door as they are about to knock.

"Hello."

"Lucien says you want to talk to me."

"Yes it's about something important." I say.

"What."

"Lucien i'm not feeling so.." I start to say then i pretend to faint. Lucien catches me and falls pretending to hit his head and be knocked out. I then take Alec's senses Except his hearing.

"Well shit Julian i leave for 5 second to take Beron and this happens take them all do to the dungeon except feyre i want to play with my toy." I say in tamlin's voice.

"OK sir." I say in Julian voice. I then take his hearing.

"Lucien drag them to the war room." I say I then turn into tamlins beast form. Lucien drags them out.

I then Start clawing and throwing everything i claw at wallpaper i then cut me arm and leave drops and puddles so it looks like a fight. I then throw the furniture around. I then shape shift back and burn the furniture. I then walk down the hall to tamlin's study. Once there I grab the rest of the papers and head towards the door. I then turn and torch the room as i do the bedroom studies and all of Lucien's transforming in to beron when i do so Beron's scent will be everywhere. I then turn back and go to the war room. I yank on the bond.

"Rhys babe."

"Yes my darling."

"Be at the court of nightmares in 5 with 4 sets off cuffs."

"OK." He says. I then put the 4 folders full of papers. I then winnow it in a cloud of smoke to My old desk in the townhouse. I then Put a hand on Lucien's back and winnow the 4 of us to the court of nightmares. Lucien drops Beron and Alec. He then stands behind my like a scared puppy as cassian and azriel cuff the two. Rhys moves to cuff him. I raise my hand and he stops.

"I shall be back my darling with two more toys for you." I says Kissing him. I then grab Lucien hand and winnow us away to the Autumn court. I then glamour cuffs on my wrists and look at lucien.

"Just like we discussed."

"Ok." He says. I then turn and wait for his push.

He pushes me to the front door. Adam and Evan open it.

"What are you doing here."

"I've come to bring you a present from tamlin. He doesn't want your damaged toys." Lucien says. They smile and grab me. We all head to a ball room. They throw me on the floor. Lucien stands closes the doors behind them as he leaves me with them. Just like the plan. I scoot to the middle of the room.

"Please Leave me alone."

"No can do my love. " Evan says sitting in me making the cuffs cut into my wrists. I scream. I then take their senses as i continue screaming until they go still. I call for Lucien to watch them and i go looking. I walk around the empty house until i find Beron's study. I open the door and go in. I notice the high ceiling. I shrug and walk to the desk. I sit down at the desk and go through all the papers. I gather them up in folders and winnow them inside the roll desk in my old room at the Townhouse. As i go to leave notice something black on the wall above the door. I go stand behind the desk to get the full picture. I look up and scream in anger. My power boiling over sending out a massive wave of power like never before. I storm to the ball room as Lucien gets up looking like he was knocked down. All of a sudden I feel rhys yanking on the bond. I block him out and cuff the brothers.

"Feyre what was that." He says. I ignore him. I give the brothers their senses back.

"How did they get here." I ask Adam deadly as i grab Evan's throat lifting.

"What."

"The study."

"Oh those." Evan says smiling. I squeeze his neck letting the fire in my veins warm my hands until i hear Evan scream with the hiss of his skin. Adam's eyes widen. I turn to him.

"Talk." I say.

"They were a gift from tamlin."

"For what." I ask turning the heat down. Evan sighs relieved.

"I don't know." He says lying.

"Liar." I say. I drop Evan and grab Adam's neck listening to the hiss and his screams as i raise the temperature.

"I Will ask one more time." I say grabbing Evan again with a hiss and a scream.

"What was traded for those."

"Our help to assassinate The high lord and his mate he's found and tamlin get both sets." Evan says causing another wave to shot out of me.

"Who is she."

"Nobody knows."

"Good." I drop Evan and Adam. I then normal my hands as i take their senses again. I then pass Lucien and pull the bond back as Rhys yanks on it. I walk in to the study and gently get the wings down. I fold them up gently and carefully in a blanket so they wont be damaged or seen. I then set the study on fire and walk around and throw furniture so it looks like a struggle until i see a picture of me on the desk another blast goes through me. I run to the ball room. I winnow the wings to my old bed. Lucien picks up Evan and Adam as he stands again. I winnow us back to the court of nightmares. Lucien drops his brothers and everyone is getting back up. Once they stand the notice Evan's and Adam's neck. They gasp. Rhys smiles. The brothers are taken into custody.

"Lucien will be staying at the townhouse with us." I say. Rhys goes to hug me. I back away.

"Not yet." I say taking his hand.

"OK." He says. We then head towards the throne room. Mor Pulls me aside and goes to hug me. I stop her.

"I cant." I say.

"OK. well lets get you out of this Armor." She says frowning.

I back away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously...**_

Lucien picks up Evan and Adam as he stands again. I winnow us back to the court of nightmares. Lucien drops his brothers and everyone is getting back up. Once they stand the notice Evan's and Adam's neck. They gasp. Rhys smiles. The brothers are taken into custody.

"Lucien will be staying at the townhouse with us." I say. Rhys goes to hug me. I back away.

"Not yet." I say taking his hand.

"OK." He says. We then head towards the throne room. Mor Pulls me aside and goes to hug me. I stop her.

"I cant." I say.

"OK. well lets get you out of this Armor." She says frowning.

I back away.

 _ **Now...**_

"Mor I can change myself." I say wrapping my arms around my stomach. I wince in pain a little bit.

"What's wrong with you." She says automatically.

"Nothing just leave me." I say.

"No Rhys said not to leave your side."

"That does not surprise me. SO do me a favor and tell him unless He wants to be grounded from painting with me he will let me be for 10 minutes." I say. She laughs and leaves only to winnow right back.

"He says you wouldn't dare."

"Tell him i say Two weeks."

"He says fine. He doesn't care." She says winnowing back.

"Fine. Stand outside."

"No whats wrong with you."

"Nothing."

"Liar. Whats wrong." she says asking again.

"Nothing." I say getting annoyed.

"Liar. Whats wrong." She repeats.

"Nothing." I say louder slamming the door

"Liar. Whats wrong." she repeats again.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG! I'VE BEEN BRANDED LIKE A COW." I yell as I throw my armor off leaving me in undergarments. She gasps.

"They carved his name into me. To Back at Rhys. They took an ash knife and sliced up my leg and carved his name. They knew if Rhys ever wanted me again it would go away when he saw. They laughed and repeated the carving so it would purposely scar. So that everyday when i look in a mirror i will think of what was done to me." I say sinking to the floor crying waves of power coming off her mor struggled to sit beside her. She hugged feyre close to her causing feyre to gasp and the waves to stop. There was a knock on the door.

"What." Mor yelled.

"Is she ok." Lucien asks.

"Yes." I say. Mor pulls me closer.

"OK. This cassian fellow waits to come in."

"Not now cassian." Mor yells.

"Cassian give me 5 minutes to finish changing." I say. I than hug mor and stand up wincing.

"Ok." He says. Mor gets up and goes over to the closet. She pulls out to dresses.

"Ok pick one." She says.

I grad the 2nd one.

"Good choice." She says. She puts the first one in the closet and helps me change.

After 5 minutes we finish me hair. She zips the dress and opens the door as put on my black glitter stilettos.

I stand as cassian comes in.

"Hey you big lug." I say hugging him.

"Hey my hero." He says squeezing me. I bite my lip to keep from crying. He lets go and takes my arm. I Unglamour my arm and glamour my stomach in case.

"You look great my lady." He says as we head to the door.

"Wait." Mor yells. We stop as she rushes over and puts the black crown from before on my head. She then bows.

"There you go my high lady." She says. I pull her up.

"Let's go." Cassian says leading my out the door. As if a sudden wave cassian let's go and moves behind me on guard with Alexia as amren takes his place on my arm. mor moves to my other arm as azriel appears in front of me on guard. I sigh and follow them. Once we get to a huge oak door mor an azriel motion for the guard to open it. We enter. I look around to see a giant circle table in the middle of the room with 7 chairs around it.

"Rhys hopes you attend the meeting as his equal and the high lady of the night court. He'll probably not pressure you though." Amren says. I smile and exit the middle of the huddle. They all smile and leave as the guards shut the door. I move around the table noticing the back of the giant oak chairs is ingrained a symbol for each court Until i get to two chairs sitting beside each other. Both have the night court symbol.

"You know I will never get use to that." I say as rhys wraps his arms around me. I bit my lip.

"I know but it'll get better." He says kissing my neck. I scrunch towards him.

"I love when you do that." He says doing it again causing me to go further against him. I smile and pull away.

"Your grounded mister." I say walking back around the table. He pouts.

"Little me."

"Two weeks is going to be torture for you isn't it." I say smiling and walking seductively away. He groans and prowls towards me. i kick off my shoes and back away slowly. This works until he winnows behind me. I squeal in surprise as he pins me to the wall. He kisses up and down my neck. I squeal and laugh. Rhys lets go of my hands and cups both sides of my face. He then kisses me deeply. I pull him against me. He pulls back and laughs.

"Now who's going to have a rough two weeks." He says kissing me. He slides his arms under my bottom and picks me up never breaking the kiss. He sits on the night court oak chair and bunches my dress up to my thighs so i can straddle his hips. I wrap my arms around his neck as his wrap around my waist. He pulls back and hugs me close.

"Don't ever leave again." He says.

"I don't plan on it." I say laying my head on his shoulder as I slid me arms under his pulling him close.

 _ **(1 Hour Later)**_

We sit there listening to each others heartbeats as he draws circles on my back and legs careful to avoid the stitches. I play with the hair at the top of his nape. I hold on for life nothing could take me from him. After an hour rhys pulls away a little and kisses my neck and my earlobe causing me to shiver. He laughs.

"The high lords will be here in a hour."

"OK." I say. He helps me turn and sit in his lap. I then winnow the papers from my old desk.

"Let's go to my study to look at these."

"OK." I say as we stand. I gather the papers as he gets my shoes. He sets them on the table as he fixes my dress. He then scoops me with the papers up in his arms. I wrap an arm around his neck. All of a sudden the door opens as we walk towards it. The whole circle standing there.

"Someone get the shoes and everyone meet us in the study." Rhys says. Mor laughs and grabs the shoes.

"I know those wouldn't last long." Mor says as everyone laughs. We all walk to the study. I wiggle a little causing Rhys to laugh. We get to the study and he sits in the giant chair putting me in his lap. The others laughed and gathered around the desk as mor shut and locked the door. She then gave me my shoes as she sat down. I lay the folders on the desk.

"These are the papers from Beron's and tamlin's Studies and houses." I say.

 _ **(45 minutes later.)**_

After digging through the papers for the past 45 minutes the others go get the meeting ready and get weapons. Me and rhys start to pick up the papers when I bend down to pick up a piece out of the floor. I here Rhys groan. I slowly pick it up torturing rhys.

"You do that on purpose." He says.

"Yes, Yes I do." I say standing up between his legs. I put on my shoes and look at the paper. My eyes widen as I read.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previously...**_

After digging through the papers for the past 45 minutes the others go get the meeting ready and get weapons. Me and rhys start to pick up the papers when I bend down to pick up a piece out of the floor. I here Rhys groan. I slowly pick it up torturing rhys.

"You do that on purpose." He says.

"Yes, Yes I do." I say standing up between his legs. I put on my shoes and look at the paper. My eyes widen as I read.

 _ **Now...**_

"Feyre darling Are You ready to go." Rhys asks from behind me.

"Yeah." i say putting the paper in the empty folder. I then winnow it to my desk. I turn to rhys as i pick up the others. He takes my hand and leads me back to the oak doors. Rhys turns to me.

"Ready." fixing my crown and then his own matching one.

"No."

"You've got this." He says as he presses his head to mine putting his hands on the back of my neck. I put mine on his chest.

"I know." I say sassing him. He laughs a little.

"I'm so lucky." He says kissing me as his hands travel to my hips pulling my against him.

"Yes you are. I don't know how you were blessed with all this." I say smiling. He erupts with laughter.

"Wow. Someone's cocky." He says.

"Well i mean come on look at this." I say.

"Oh I am. I will do a closer look later." He says causing me to blush.

"Are still feeling territorial." I ask looking at the door.

"Yes but i'm working on control."

"Please don't kill any of the high lords." I say rolling my eyes.

"I'll try but tarquin seems a little too excited."

"Oh Really." I say in a sexy voice winking causing rhys growl. He pulls tightly causing me to wince.

"What's wrong." He says letting go.

"Nothing. Let's get this over with." I say fixing my paper's. He stops me.

"Tell me."

"I'll show you later." I say taking his hand.

"OK." He says kissing me. He then takes my arm and the guards open the door. A sudden hush falls over the room. Everyone stands. I look at both seats. I sit between rhys and Tarquin. Rhys pushes my chair in as i look to see the five lords looking at me. Rhys sits down.

"I thought this was a meeting between the courts not the courts and the court hopping slut." Beron says. I feel the power radiating off rhys.

"High lord Beron, It would do you good to hold your tongue when talking about the high lady of the night court like that." Azriel says from the corner his hand on his weapon.

"WHAT! there is no such thing as a high lady." Beron says.

"High lady feyre is the first." Cassian says.

"Why would you do that Rhysand." Kallias _(The high lord of he winter court)_ asks.

"She's my equal in every way." Rhys says grabbing my hand.

"We will discuss this later." Helion says.

"We have much to discuss later." Tarquin says winking at me. Rhys growls. I smile and stroke the upper part of his inner thigh under the table causing his knee to jerk and hit the table. I squeak a laugh out along with tarquin Who smiles. I then hear rhys cough an apology

"Alright. We are here to discuss..." Rhys drones on as i lean towards Tarquin.

"Wanna make this meeting fun." I whisper softly in his ear. his smile widens and he leans towards me.

"As long as you take the blame."

"Of course. Right now he's wrapped around my finger cause he's grounded."

"You grounded the highly powerful lord of the night court."

"Yep."

"OK. I'm in." He says. I lean back to find everyone looking at me and tarquin as rhys finishes.

"We have here some documents to..uh..to..um..pr.. ...Th...Th...their...plans." Rhys stutters and moves as stroke high and high. I then lay the documents on the table. They get passed around as i lay my and on top of the bulge at rhys zipper. He jerks his leg again and hits the table. I feel a pull on the bond.

"Oh you'll pay for that later." I laugh and move palm a little causing a another hit against the table.

"Lord Rhysand are you ok." Tarquin asks snickering. This causes me to laugh. I turn to rhysand.

"Yes darling I agree with Tarquin here is everything OK."

"Yes darling I'm fine but you won't be later."

"Oh I bet I'll be amazing great. I don't know about you I've heard let yourself go a little." I say a winking.

"We will discuss this later."

"Oh I bet we won't." I say sassy. This causes Tarquin, Cassian, Azriel, Mor, Lucien, and Amren to laugh. They other high lords and guards look at me in fear.

"What."

"Nobody's ever done that." Lucien says.

"Done what."

"Talked to high lord rhysand like that."

"I don't recommend it. Im aloud to because im his mate and his equal in every way." I say. They all laugh except beron.

(2 hours later.)

After 2 hours of harassing Rhys and interrogating Beron and discussing what tamlin plans on doing. i stand up.

"High lady feyre what do you plan on doing with my sons i know they are here."

"Their punishment is yet to be determined."

"Please forgive them i will give you anything please if my wife loses them as well she will never forgive me."

"What did they do." Tarquin and Rhys ask.

"Nothing. Now beron we will discuss this matter later." i say bracing my palms on the table

"No. Feyre what happened." Rhys says glaring at Lucien. I gentle grab his hand.

"We will discuss this later." I say.

"Lady Feyre. If you are injured are insulted you are allowed to get pay back or revenge."

"It's fine lord Kallias. I'm dealing with the matter."

"Well we in the winter court are here if needed."

"Ok. High lord."

"Now that..." I pause to See rhys still glaring."

"Meeting dismissed we will met tomorrow at the same time." I say. I then all of a sudden become aware of the piece of paper hidden in the back of my shoe.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously...**_

"Meeting dismissed we will met tomorrow at the same time." I say. I then all of a sudden become aware of the piece of paper hidden in the back of my shoe.

 _ **Now...**_

I stand and look around i have to tell someone. I have to stop it i can't lose anymore in this life time. Rhys grabs my hand.

"Feyre what's wrong."

"Nothing." I say turning to leave.

"Excuse us for a minute." Rhys says following me. I walk in to his room. He shuts the door behind himself.

"Whats wrong."

"Nothing Rhys."

"Don't lie to me." He says Pulling me close.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He says letting go the darkness pooling of him in anger .

"Rhys, nothing is wrong ."

"Why are you lying to me i want to help you." He begs taking my hands .

"Rhys i'm fine. I'll figure it out." I yell Backing a step away pulling my hands away.

"Please feyre tell me. You don't ever have to figure things out by yourself again. Tell me." He begs and holders my hands a little tighter.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF LOSING ANYMORE IN THIS LIFE." i say backing up hitting the wall.

"What could you possibly lose I will protect you and our city and our family." He says stepping closer. I push off the wall.

"You can't protect everything I love because of you're selflessness." I yell walking away. He grabs my hand.

"Feyre I protect myself more then you think." He says.

"Until something threatens me or our city."

"Well yes."

"Rhysand I'm a grown woman i don't need you protecting me. You are the high lord of the night court. Your duty is to our people. "

"Feyre I Know this. What i don't know is why your acting like this." HE says pulling me close. I push him off.

"I'm acting like this because I Can and will not lose feyre."

"You'll never lose me. Why would you think that. " He says laughing.

"Because Tamlin plans on killing everything in the night court. everyone in our city. So I ask you s the high lord of the night court. If it came down to it. Me or our city rhysand?" I ask Him sliding down the wall. He stands there as if frozen only movement is his eyes watching me slide down the wall.

"Don't make me choose."

"You won't have a choice. Me or the city." I yell crying.

"You. I would give everything for you. It'll always be you.."

"Rhys no.." I pause standing. I grasp both sides of his face.

"No our city comes before everything. The city is the life of our court its what makes this court lively. You will be fine without me. Your a big boy who has lived with out me forever 500 years.

"It was 500 years of torture though."

"Rhysand our city will mourn with you. Every time you go to that cabin, every time you go to the rainbow ally, or go to the little lace things shop think of me."

"You make it seem like your leaving." He says sliding down the wall beside me.

"I'm not I just want our city to be wasted if someone made you choose."

"OK." He says holding my hand. I let go and pull my dress to my mid thigh and straddle his hips. I then kiss his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Good." I say laying my head on his shoulder and hugging him to me as he kisses my neck sucking and biting.

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

After Sitting in rhys lap while he leaves hickeys up and down my neck. I stand up as rhys whines. I grab his hand and he stands I push him on the bed so he's sitting and straddle his hips. He laughs and unzips my dress he goes to pull it off my arms when i stop him. I'm hit with flash backs of the two nights ago. I quickly get off Rhys and grab a stack of clothes I run to the bathroom and lock the door. He beats on the door .

"Feyre whats wrong."

"Nothing, I just need some space."

"Feyre please, don't shut me out." He begs as I claw the dress off as it gets harder to breath. I stand there looking in the mirror as the flashbacks hit again. I throw the crown shattering the bottom of the mirror shattering it so there are a million reflections of my stomach i scream and cry and clutch my head as the memories replay as if they a home movie on repeat. I hear rhys yelling and his darkness creeping under the door.

"Go AWAY." I yell throwing out light to keep if away.

"Feyre Please."

"Leave me alone for a second."

"I'll be back with the others.

 _ **(5 minutes later.)**_

I hear them all in the hall talking then mor is yelling until one comes in as I cry and Clutch my head.

"Feyre its amren let me in we need to talk."

"Leave me be." I say. She leaves only for someone to come to the door.

"It's mor." she says.

"I'm only going to talk to Lucien at the moment. send him in" I say as i sink to the floor ignoring the glass as it cuts my legs. I hear a knock on the door.

"Feyre its me." Lucien says.

"winnow in." I say and he does. once he sees me he closes his eyes and hands me his shirt. He puts it on me. He then picks me up and sits me on the edge of the tub and starts picking glass out of my leg.

"What happened." he says.

"I can't do it."

"Do what."

"Let him see me like this." I say crying. He stops and hugs me

"Feyre, He's your mate he loves you no matter what."

"Just stop." I say

"Feyre." I pleads as i scoot away.

"It's fine I know he'll understand. I just need to think."

"Feyre I'l always be there." He says.

"I know and I thank you for that." I say as he finishes on my leg.

I then grab the stack of clothes and remember i have to be strong for my sisters they need me as the adapt to this new realm. I hand Lucien his shirt and change in to a black lace bra and my white button up and jean shorts with the brown belt. I then roll up the sleeves and and tuck some of the bottom of the shirt in.

I leave me hat and shoes on the counter as Lucien finishes the sweeping the glass up. I hug him and open the door everyone is standing there.

"Me and Rhysand need to talk for a few hours. We will be in the cabin show the high lords to there rooms except beron." I turn to mor and amren.

"Lock beron in dungeon in the magical cuffs i don't him going any where and keep him away from his children. also cassian and azriel go to the mountain house. Lucien I need you to stay here and watch over beron." I say they all nod and leave. I grab 3 or 4 outfits for me and rhys.

I look up and see rhys looking shocked.

"Are you ok."

"We will discuss this in a second." I then grad the bag and rhys hand. I then winnow us to outside the house. We walk in i still see the paintings everywhere. I walk in to the biggest room and rhys walks in behind me. I drop the bag as rhys looks at me.

"Will you love me no matter what." I ask. All he does is smile. It kills me that the smile i love is about to turn to disgust.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously...**_

 _"Me and Rhysand need to talk for a few hours. We will be in the cabin show the high lords to their rooms except Beron." I turn to Mor and Amren. "Lock Beron in dungeon in the magical cuffs I don't him going anywhere and keep him away from his children. also, Cassian and Azriel go to the mountain house. Lucien, I need you to stay here and watch over Beron." I say they all nod and leave. I grab 3 or 4 outfits for me and Rhys. I look up and see Rhys looking shocked. "Are you ok." "We will discuss this in a second." I then grab the bag and Rhys hand. I then winnow us to outside the house. We walk in I still see the paintings everywhere. I walk in to the biggest room and Rhys walks in behind me. I drop the bag as Rhys looks at me. "Will you love me no matter what." I ask. All he does is smile. It kills me that the smile I love is about to turn to disgust._

 _ **Now...**_

I smile as he prowls towards me. I smile and laugh running away from him. He smiles wickedly and runs after me. He catches me in the main room and throws me over his shoulder. He throws sweeps me up packing my bridal style. When we get to the bed room again he throws me on the bed and pounces on me putting his elbows on both sides of my head he smiles.

"I'll love you no matter what." He says kissing me passionately. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms do to his hair pulling gently. He growls as the darkness pours out of him only to meet mine. I pull him on top of me. He then starts undo my buttons. My breathing quickens. He gets the first 3 done when I grab his hands. I quickly roll us over and straddle his hips. I use two tendrils of darkness to pin his hands. I then let out a shaky breath.

"What are you doing." He looks at me worriedly.

"I can't." I say.

"When I visited you to sew up my leg and told you that was my only injure. I lied." I say. His ears twitch.

"Why, what else happened." He says quickly scanning me.

"I lied because im ashamed of it and I didn't want you to look at me in disgust and stop loving me."

"Feyre what happen-" But before he can finish I put a finger on his lips.

"I love you and I always will. I want you to know that I will understand if you don't ever want to see me again." I say as I undo the last buttons and taking off the shirt. Rhys eyes gaze hungrily over my bare chest. His eyes stop as soon as they get to the scars. His emotions are displayed on his face. He goes from love to fear to sadness to anger. But never in those emotions was disgust.

"Who." He says darkness flowing everywhere as he jerks against the restraints.

"Rhys calm down first." I say placing me hand on the side of his face. He instantly calms.

"Feyre release me now." he says. I do. His hands instantly go to my waist as he sits up and pulls me against him in a hug.

"Feyre I will love you no matter what is on your body or what happens." He says kissing me he drags a finger up my bare side. I smile and kiss him. I then ripe his shirt in two.

"Someone's excited."

"Shut up." I say biting his neck."

"Did you." He growls. I laugh as he rolls us over he then smiles at me wickedly.

 _ **(1 day later)**_

Me and Rhys walk do the hall to our room throwing our bags on the bed. I then change out of my fighting clothes as Rhys changes in to his usual tunic and pants. I change into a black spaghetti strap crop top that an inch below my bust and black skinny jeans along with 6 inch stiletto ankle boots. I then grad a red and black flannel shirt out of rhys closet and put it on leaving it unbuttoned as I roll up the sleeves.

He looks at me and smiles. I smile back he walks over and bobby pins my crown to my hair. He then kisses my head and walks out the door to the throne room. I follow him as he walks in front of me crown on his head. As he passes people bow. They do the same as I pass. The only difference is that when the rise they all automatically look at my stomach and gasp. Rhys notices this and keeps looking at me to see if I'm OK.

When we get to the throne room everyone gets to their knees on both sides of the aisle. Rhys strolls through like a model as he's done this a million times. All I can do though is stand there frozen. Suddenly though Cassian and Azriel are on both of my sides their arms extended. I hook arms through theirs.

"Why did you lie about your leg being the only thing being injured." Cassian says as we start walking.

"Because there wouldn't have been no way of you leaving me."

"Damn straight." Azriel replies before Cassian can. I smile.

"It's fine. We can discuss this later." I say letting go of their arms as we get to the pedestal. They both take their places. Cassian beside Rhys throne and Azriel beside mine. Rhys smiles as I walk up the steps. I don't move to my seat though. Rhys laughs as I sit in his lap sideways across both legs. I then cross my legs at the knee so when I swing my foot it sends out a loud click or my heel against the chair. Rhys snaps and everyone rises. They all gasp and stare at my stomach. I smile wickedly. clicking my heel gaining their attention.

"My eyes are up here." I say as Rhys arms snake around my waist. Keir (Mor's father) walks up to the pedestal.

"Hello High lord." He says. Rhys Growls.

"What can we do for you today." He says ignoring Mor as she moves beside Azriel and Amren as she moves beside Cassian.

Suddenly Keir looks at what's visible of my scar through Rhysand's arms. He then smiles. I winnow right in front of Keir. Everyone gasps as I grab his throat.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously...**_

 _When we get to the throne room everyone gets to their knees on both sides of the aisle. Rhys strolls through like a model as he's done this a million times. All I can do though is stand there frozen. All of a sudden though Cassian and Azriel are on both of my sides their arms extended. I hook arms through theirs._

 _"Why did you lie about your leg being the only thing being injured." Cassian says as we start walking._

 _"Because there wouldn't have been no way of you leaving me."_

 _"Damn straight." Azriel replies before Cassian can. I smile._

 _"It's fine. We can discuss this later." I say letting go of their arms as we get to the pedestal. They both take their places. Cassian beside Rhys throne and Azriel beside mine. Rhys smiles as I walk up the steps. I don't move to my seat though. Rhys laughs as I sit in his lap sideways across both legs. I then cross my legs at the knee so when I swing my foot it sends out a loud click or my heel against the chair. Rhys snaps and everyone rises. They all gasp and stare at my stomach. I smile wickedly. clicking my heel gaining their attention._

 _"My eyes are up here." I say as Rhys arms snake around my waist. Keir (Mor's father) walks up to the pedestal._

 _"Hello High lord." He says. Rhys Growls._

 _"What can we do for you today." He says ignoring Mor as she moves beside Azriel and Amren as she moves beside Cassian._

 _All of a sudden Keir looks at what's visible of my scar through Rhysand's arms. He then smiles. I winnow right in front of Keir. Everyone gasps as I grab his throat. (290)_

 _ **Now...**_

I look him in the eyes and lift him in the air.

"You find this funny." I say pointing and giving a full view of my stomach as his wife rushes to the front.

"I find it ironic actual. It's ironic that he branded you like his cow, like you are just a piece of meat to him." He says laughing.

"Keir stop." His wife begs.

"Which hurt more that or telling him you love being back in his arms." He whispered then roared laughing. Rhys growl and stands only for Amren to put a hand on his arm causing him to pause.

"Why don't I brand the high lords name into your wife or oh never mind you prefer to drive stakes through your loved ones how about I do that." I say smiling. Everyone gasps. Rhys sits down. I let go of Keir's throat and step towards his wife. He freezes and growls. I walk closer causing people to back away. I circle her like a hawk. I then gentle grab her chin as tears stream down her cheeks.

"She's a true beauty." I say smiling.

"Go ahead I can remarry. Besides I'm sure the high lord has plans to get a new pet since your owner has branded." He says in a joyful tone. I let go of his wife as darkness floods out of me covering his wife and the space around her as I walk towards Keir. Amren moves towards the wife and takes her away while everyone is looking in the darkness trying to find her. The darkness then flows back in me.

"You shouldn't speak of matter you know nothing about." I whisper as he sinks to his knees looking at the spot where his wife just was. I pat his shoulder and walk past.

He reaches out and grabs my leg as the high lords enter. He throws me on the ground and puts a knife to my throat. Rhys stands and roars the high lords stand at the end of the aisle on the pedestal with Rhys watching the scene. Keir keeps going.

"Where is she."

"Does it matter." I say smiling.

"Get up." He says grabbing my arm and jerking me up he puts me against him and looks at a furious Rhys.

"Tell your toy I want my wife back." He says. His knife digs in causing a line of blood to go down my neck. He notices and moves the knife and puts his arm across my chest. I look Rhys in the eyes and pull on his bond stroking it to calm him down. He calms down and sits.

"Now high lord."

"Why should I fix your mistakes."

"I will kill her."

"Try I dare you." Tarquin says.

"High lord of the summer. Hmm are you his toy as well." He says. I turn to Rhys and look to my left and nod. He gets the message and nods. I smile.

"Keir, do you want to know why Lord Rhysand is my favorite." I ask.

"No but who cares."

"He's my favorite because he's got a lot of hidden potential."

"Why does that matter."

"I'm glad you ask that." I say smiling. I then put my hands-on top of his arm and light them using my flame burning his skin with a hiss he drops the knife and let's go giving me the opportunity to drop down and kick his legs out from underneath him. I then use to tendrils of darkness and pin his legs and arms and use one of my hands to form a fire ball as I stand over him.

"I would watch who you try to kill." I say making the fire ball disappear along with darkness. I then walk towards the throne stepping on his hand with a sicking crack. He only growls and moves his hand to his chest. Everyone moves out of my way as I walk up the steps.

"That's right whore just walk away." I turn as Keir stands as he runs at me. Cassian and Azriel grab him and push him to his knees. I walk towards him. I stop in front of him and squat so im eye level with him. I put my dagger to his throat. I'm about to open my mouth when the doors swing open. I stand my dagger not moving an inch. Alexia comes walking in wearing a black lace backless dress.

She marched up the aisle with a man I didn't know behind her. He had scars on the left side face from who knows what but the scar that stuck out the most was the one that started on the upper part of his right cheek and ran across the bridge of his nose stopping at least 3 inches under his right eye. I'm pulled away from looking at him when Rhys starts growling. I notice the guy is smiling and looking at me. Alexia shakes her head and laughs.

"Finally getting what you deserve Keir."

"Shut up street whore." He growls in reply.

"Awe so you heard. You must be so happy that happened to me aren't you." She said grabbing his chin suddenly.

"Well let me tell you something. You could've told every male in that camp that if they found me they could do whatever they wanted but, guess what I'm a fighter. You can break me done a million times. I will get back up. Those punishment sessions you did as I grew up. They gave me the scars to remember that I will never be anyone's door mat again. You will never make me fear you again."

"What about your family though. can they handle everything you've been through." He said smiling. Except instead of the fear he wanted she smiled wickedly.

"Go ahead they were dead to me the moment I found out they allowed you to whip me." She said then laughing. He opens his mouth searching for words. She laughed and turned away.

She then walks towards the pedestal. She then pushes the high lords out of her way. I notice the whip marks on her back she was talking about. I then back away as the new guy moves between Azriel and Cassian. They both look at him and smile. I back away until I hit the pedestal steps falling backwards Rhys winnows behind me catching me. I laugh and walk to the throne with Rhys sitting in his lap as alexia sits in my throne causing everyone to gasp. I turn away from Keir and the strange man as I turn in to Rhys more.

"Cassian take him with Beron." I say as I trace Rhys cheek bones making it seem like he's my toy.

"Yes, My lady." He says. The 2 of them then walk out. Rhys smiles at my attention as I nibble on his jaw. Rhys then puts his hand on my thigh as a signal to slow. I kiss him and grab him hands as I stand.

"I love you." I whisper.

"Where are you going." He asks.

"To get a drink."

"Here I'll get it." He says standing Tarquin follows him. I sit in his seat legs thrown over the side. everyone starts whispering as Rhys gets me some wine and brings it towards me.

"You brake like every tradition we have you know that right." Alexia whispers smiling at me.

"What am I braking now." I said laughing.

"No high lord ever has gotten their lady a drink. To make things worse though. You have two doing it along with one lord in your dungeon while of all things you where the name of another. Heck from what I've heard your whole existence is against tradition. Born mortal but destined to be a fae. You are the definition of what they are not use to." Alexia whispers laughing as Tarquin walk towards me talking. Tarquin stands by the other lords as Rhys hands me a cup. I drink one drink and hand it to alexia who laughs at my face.

"No matter how many times I drink that. I get the flashback." I said. She drinks it and puts the cup down. I stand. Rhys gives me a kiss and takes my tattooed arm.

"People of the night court. We welcome my Mate, Feyre the curse breaker in our court with a new title and new place for her to always come back to. My I High lord of the night court introduce My mate Feyre the high lady of the night court." They all gasp.

"There's another one." Alexia says causing Mor to laugh but the only thing I'm focusing on is the strange new man's electric blues that watch my every movement with a million questions.

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

As soon as Cassian returned all the high lords and Rhysand headed to the meeting room. I walk out the door of the throne room and freeze Rhys notices before he even took a step. I let go of his arm.

"You go ahead I need a minute." I say.

"Everything OK." He asks.

"Yeah. I just need a second to breathe." I said.

"Ok. Can Azriel or someone come stand with you at least. I know you can handle yourself but I think you need to talk to someone." He said in his cute worried tone. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Send meat head out here."

"Cassian." Rhys shouts in the hall causing Cassian to come out.

"Stay with her and talk to her. Please do not harass her." Rhys says smiling. He then gives me a kiss and goes in the hall.

"Are you going to make every time we come down here this fun."

"What." I say laughing.

"Between you fighting Keir and making Rhys look like an idiot I Love having you down here."

"I love harassing him it makes my life fun."

"Makes those meeting fun." He said smiling.

"Like I'm about to." I said taking Cassian's arm as he leads me into the room.

As soon as the door opens I hear arguing and chatter but when I enter it goes silent.

I smile and walk into the room. As so as I fully enter everyone goes silent. Cassian pulls out my chair and pushes it in as I sit. Rhys growls. I laugh and put my hand on his thigh patting it. I then remove my hand.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's still a puppy in training." I say causing everyone in the room to laugh. Rhys pouts.

"All is Fair. High lady." The high lord of the dawn court says.

"So... High lady what other secrets do you keep." Helion (the high lord of the day court) said.

"Maybe..." I say.

Rhys moves uncomfortably. I put my hand on his upper thigh. His knee jerks up hitting the table. He leans over whispering in my ear.

"If you keep it up I'll ground you." He says. I run finger along his inner thigh causing it to jerk again. Cassian snorts in laughter. Rhys jerks towards him in a glare. I then contact talking to the others as Rhys knee continue hitting the table every few minutes.

"What powers do you have." Helion says.

"A lot." I say.

"Are you as well trained in them as you are with beron's fire." Kallias (high lord of the winter court)

"Yes. I'm getting better every day." I say spinning the fire on my finger. Suddenly, I'm thrown through the window behind my chair and I roll in to the court yard hitting the base of the fountain in the middle of the court yard. I get up and growl as I see the other high lords run out. Rhys runs over and stands in front of me helping me up. The others move out of the way. As soon as Rhys moves out of the way I see why.

Now standing outside I see Keir and Beron.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previously..**_

"Yes. I'm getting better every day." I say spinning the fire on my finger. Suddenly, I'm thrown through the window behind my chair and I roll in to the court yard hitting the base of the fountain in the middle of the court yard. I get up and growl as I see the other high lords run out. Rhys runs over and stands in front of me helping me up. The others move out of the way. As soon as Rhys moves out of the way I see why.

Nowstanding outside I see Keir and Beron.

 _ **Now...**_

"High lady feyre why didn't you tell me that we have so much in common." Beron says.

"We are nothing a like." Beron says stepping closer to me. Rhys growls.

"Oh you need your mate to protect you." He says laughing.

"Rhys enough. Go get azriel and Lucien." I say. He winnows away. Suddenly a fireball is launched at me. I duck down kicking my leg out to the side and landing on the other. I growl and launch one back at him.

"I can do this all day. If you wish to actually fight me draw your weapon weakling." He smiles and pulls out a sword and points at me. I smile and tarquin throws me a silver jeweled sword. I twist my wrist in a circle adjusting to the swords weight. I then smile and move as he lashes out out me. I smile and roll slashing out as I stop. He growls as the sword cuts a deep gash in his thigh. I then jump as he lashes out then suddenly I hear a scream. I quickly scan to see keir holding a knife to a red haired girls throat.

"Really keir." I sigh. I slam the hilt against berons head.

"Drop your weapon." He says. I look into the girls eyes laced with fear and hatred. I then stab he sword in the grass and keir pushes me towards the fountain. As I walk backwards towards the fountain. Rhys, Lucien, cassian, and azriel finally appear. I stick out my hand and they stop and nod. I then sit on the fountains edge crossing my legs at the knee. I then fold my hands to gether and set them on my knee.

"You have my attention."

"Good it's about time."

"So..." He throws the girl and Jumps at me with the knife. I knock the knife out of his hand and Kick it in the air with my foot. I catch it as I go in the water. I fight with him. He then stands. I stand as well.

"It's kinda hard to play with fire when your covered in water."

"Who said I only had one gift." I say.

"High fae are only born with one gift."

"If you say."

"Feyre be careful."

"I'm fine rhys." I say.

"I know that's why i worry." He says.

"So.." I say as keir pulls a knife turning in side ways and slashing out at me. I quickly throw up a shield of goldish magic. I smile as the knife shatters.

"You little. You think you can threaten my family and get away."

"I made no effort to get away." He then jumps at me as I lower the shield I jump out of the way. I then start twirling fire in my hand. He throws water on it.

"Wanna play a game." I say. Rhys smiles.

"You are in no position to play." He says. He then

"Oh but thing my dearest keir You know nothing about me and my powers." I then circle him. His eyes watch me. I smile and Twirl water. I then raise a small sting on it and twirl it around. I then form a small snake in my hand. Realization hits his face. I then smile wider. He starts to run I then enter his mind and take his sight. He freezes and starts yelling.

"Give it back. You whore give my back my sight." I smile and send two tendrils of darkness towards him. They wrap him up as i slam the sword hilt against his head knocking him. I then leaves his mind and turn to cassian and Rhys.

"Take them away." The both nod and leave with baron and keir. As soon as they leave I collapse. Tarquin, Lucian, Azriel and the others run over. The new guy sits me up so I lean against his chest. I struggle to breath as I left my hand. I reach for mor and amren then both hold on to my arm. With the other arm I grab Ariel's hand. Using whats left in me. I knock on azriels shield. He lets me in.

"Take me upstairs. Please only you and mor though." I say. He nods. I exit his mind.

"She wants me and mor to take her upstairs." He says. He swoops me in his arm. Before we leave though I squeeze the new guys hand. I then let go and Azriel winnows me upstairs. He sits me on the edge of the bed. I grab his arms to steady myself. Mor sits beside me and takes of my shoes. I smiles and pat azriels face.

"You are such a good friend." I then hug him and mor.

"Thank you high lady." Azriel says. I groan and let go falling back on to the bed.

"I hate when you guys do that."

"Sorry feyre." He says.

"We should probably get rhys."

"No tell him i was tired. If he finds out what happened he'll never leave be fun again." I say winking at azriel who smiles and laughs.

"Well i'm sure your safety means more then Fun to him."

"I Disagree." I say.

"Well you need to get better before any fun."

"I bet your fun got you into this mess."

"You know me so well." I say giggling. All of a sudden the door slams as someone stomps in. I look to see a furious rhys.

"I love that man." I say grabbing azriels arms again.

"Remember now no fun."

"Oh Mor why don't you and Azriel go have some fun for me." I say winking azriel. Rhys freezes as azriel blushes not looking at mor. Mor grabs his hand.

"I think me and my mate will go have some fun feyre. Heck we might even take rhys or cassian with us." The boys blush. I hug mor.

"You go girl." I say. Shock is written all over face.

"Though. I can't promise Nesta won't kill you. Or that azriel won't kill cassian. Oh but then there's that new guy with the scars." I say. She smiles and pulls azriel towards the door as i sit there.

"What about rhys. Poor little Rhys." She asks opening the bedroom door.

"Rhys I don't worry about. He's whipped and wrapped around my finger." I say. She smiles and leaves.

They shut the door. I then strip down to my underwear only my black lace undergarments. I then climb under the covers and wait for rhys. He strips down to under garments as well and climbs in the bed. I roll over so my nose and the rest of me is against him. He leans on his elbow Looking down at me.

"Why did you do that." He asks.

"I was fine until after. I just crashed."

"Well you shouldn't just go power crazy."

"After only having 4 hours of sleep in 48 hours."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine i don't remember you being the one who started it." I say smiling as he lays down his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close. I fall asleep peacefully.


	18. Chapter 18

Previously...

They shut the door. I then strip down to my underwear only my black lace undergarments. I then climb under the covers and wait for Rhys. He strips down to under garments as well and climbs in the bed. I roll over so my nose and the rest of me is against him. He leans on his elbow Looking down at me.

"Why did you do that." He asks.

"I was fine until after. I just crashed."

"Well you shouldn't just go power crazy."

"After only having 4 hours of sleep in 48 hours."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine I don't remember you being the one who started it." I say smiling as he lays down his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close. I fall asleep peacefully.

Now...

I wake up to beating on the bedroom door. I sigh and get up. I throw on Rhys shirt. I then walk to the door and open it. I see the new guy and the girl from yesterday standing there. I look her up and down noticing her brown hair and blues eyes. I then notice that she's a female copy of Keir.

I then come out shutting the door so Rhys can sleep. She bows. I sigh

"What can I do for you." I say sitting on the sofa crossing my long legs at the knee. I look at the guy whose gaze is hungrily looking at me his mouth slightly open.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. Most people would have left me for dead."

"Well, I like to believe in the motion of leaving no one for dead." I say. I then look at the man who's still staring. I then smile as I hear a growl. Adam stops staring and closes his mouth wiping it. I laugh as Rhys sits beside me still only wearing his boxers. He puts my legs in his lap He then growls as the man now stares at the black lace of my underwear that hugs my curve and peek out a little. Rhys growls and draws circles on my legs.

"Well It means a lot to me High lady Feyre." She said trying not to laugh as he ignores Rhys growls.

"Well your welcome. Also, please just call me Feyre. I plan on us being great friends."

"OK Feyre my name is Anastasia." She says she then shakes my hand.

"Well I better go."

"Will you be at dinner tonight." I ask.

"Yes ma'am." She says. She then leaves the man standing there.

"Is that all Captain." Rhys snarls.

"Yes."

"Then leave. Now." Rhys growls flashing his fangs.

"Behave." I say moving my legs. I then walk over to the bedroom door. I smile and take off Rhys shirt. I throw it to the man. Within seconds Rhys has me pinned to the door. His lips on mine. He then kisses me passionately. His hands travel up and down. He then presses every inch of himself against me our chests pressed together. He pulls away and smiles he swoops me up in his arms. I open the door. He sits me gently on the bed. He then walks over to the door and shuts it. He then walks over to me and straddles my waist. He then kisses me

(Few Hours later.)

I wake up to the door flying open. I throw the covers over myself. Rhys does the same as Alexia comes in. She jumps on the bed plopping down between me and Rhys. As if reading her mind. Rhys moves away.

"Alex Now is not the time."

"Says who."

"We've been apart for 6 weeks you don't want to do this."

"I'm protecting you by doing this."

"um hello mates."

"That means nothing."

"Fine but I'm not helping you or cleaning up your mess."

"Good I'm a big girl."

"OK. I want that to be remembered." He says getting up as if it's just us. He throws on underwear. He then walks over and throws on pants.

"Now you're probably wondering why he doesn't care that I'm here. Honey it's OK. Rhys and I use to play all the time before he became a whore. Now though your brave to go anywhere near that." I see hurt flash across Rhys eyes. I turn to her.

"Get out."

"What."

"Now. Get Out. No one will talk about _High Lord_ Rhysand Like that. He sacrificed himself for his court and its people. That is more then will ever be said about any one high fae or not."

"You gave yourself for the mortals and the fae's lives."

"I gave myself for the wrong reasons. He gave himself for the right."

"Is that what you really think. Poor thing he only gave himself because he likes being someone's whore and no one here wanted him." Again, a flash of hurt. She then gets up and circles Rhys causing me to growl.

"I would choose your next steps carefully."

"Why's that." She asks. She then runs a hand across Rhys bare, toned, and tan stomach tracing his abdominal muscles. I growl as she stops in front of him. She smiles and pulls him against her.

"The thing is Rhys baby. If you wanted to be a whore you could've been mine not hers." She says. She then kisses him. Before anyone can move I grab her hair and throw her on the bed. I pin her to the bed and grab her throat in one hand fireball in the other.

"I gave you your warnings." I say. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Wow Rhys she really does like you."

"What." I say taken back.

"Feyre, Alexia does this thing were she tests and sees if the person we date. She's says it's for protect use. Im starting to think though that she's suicidal." He says pulling me off her and handing me an outfit. I winnow to the bathroom and change. I come out in a tight white lace spaghetti string crop top and a cream-colored pencil skirt that comes mid-thigh on my left side and swoops and comes to my knee.

When I come out Rhys is dressed and alexia is gone. He looks me up and down and smiles. He then hands me a pair of cream colored peep toe Louboutin's. I steady myself on his shoulder as I slide them on. I stand up and grabs my waist swinging my back in his arm. He looks down at me. I smile. He kisses me.

After a few minutes, he stands me up gazing at me from head to toe.

"Your trying to show me off aren't you." I say tapping my foot.

"Maybe."

"Rhysand."

"I'm sorry." He says looking down.

"It's fine but just know that I'm yours no one else's." I say kissing him. He hooks an arm around my waist.

"Let's go."

"OK." I say. I smile as we walk down the side by side his hand never leaving my waist. I then walking in to the dining room. The first thing I see is a table big enough to fill a small village. The table I covered in platters plates and other dinning wear. As soon as we enter everyone's eyes land on me and my stomach. Rhys growls and they all rise and stand. Rhys sits at the head of the table with the other high lord. The chairs on both sides of him are taken by Tarquin and Kallias. I walk to the other end of the table just surveying the area for spies or poison. He looks at me and smiles as Azriel pulls out a chair for me.

"Oh No you guys please sit." He does as I ask and sits. Mor, Cassian, Amren, Lucien, alexia, and the two people from earlier sit. I stop between the two of them. The man's eyes stay glued to my figure until he sees my toned stomach and whose name is on it. Rhys growls and stands. My eyes shot to him automatically. I snap my finger and point down. Everyone's eyes automatically shot between us. He growls at Adam and sits down.

"I'll come deal with you in a second." I saw giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, Ma'am." He says smiling. The other high lords look in shock. Cassian is trying not to laugh. A snort gets through though. I turn to him. He then bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes and turn back to the man. I move the chair so its facing. I point.

"Sit solider."

"Yes, high lady." Cassian goes

"What's you name solider."

"Adam. I'm from the day court."

"OK then, Adam. Do you want to her a story." I ask. Everyone looks at me.

"Sure, high lady Feyre." He says. I smile and turn to everyone. I look at Rhys.

"Does everyone else Wanna hear a story." I say.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previously….**_

I then walking in to the dining room. The first thing I see is a table big enough to fill a small village. The table I covered in platters plates and other dinning wear. As soon as we enter everyone's eyes land on me and my stomach. Rhys growls and they all rise and stand. Rhys sits at the head of the table with the other high lord. The chairs on both sides of him are taken by Tarquin and Kallias. I walk to the other end of the table just surveying the area for spies or poison. He looks at me and smiles as Azriel pulls out a chair for me.

"Oh No you guys please sit." He does as I ask and sits. Mor, Cassian, Amren, Lucien, alexia, and the two people from earlier sit. I stop between the two of them. The man's eyes stay glued to my figure until he sees my toned stomach and whose name is on it. Rhys growls and stands. My eyes shot to him automatically. I snap my finger and point down. Everyone's eyes automatically shot between us. He growls at Adam and sits down.

"I'll come deal with you in a second." I saw giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, Ma'am." He says smiling. The other high lords look in shock. Cassian is trying not to laugh. A snort gets through though. I turn to him. He then bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes and turn back to the man. I move the chair so its facing. I point.

"Sit solider."

"Yes, high lady." Cassian goes

"What's you name solider."

"Adam. I'm from the day court."

"OK then, Adam. Do you want to her a story."? I ask. Everyone looks at me.

"Sure, high lady Feyre." He says. I smile and turn to everyone. I look at Rhys.

"Does everyone else Wanna hear a story." I say.

 _ **Now...**_

No one moves or says anything. I scan the room.

"No takers. Well I am tired of it. Every time someone says high lord Tamlin's name you look at me like I'm going to brake. Tired of everyone watching what they say because of what I've be through. Tired of having to watch what I wear. So, what his name is there. I'm tired everyone automatically looking at sit and whispering. So, we will get this out of the way. Are you ready for story time."? I say walking around. Everyone's eyes stay on me never leaving. I smile. I stop beside Cassian and take his hand. All of a sudden Lord Beron and his sons are brought in. They are forced to sit in on the empty side of the table away from Rhys. I smile. All their eyes go to my stomach. Beron's eyes widen at it again.

"Your just in time for story time."

"Feyre it can wait." Azriel says grabbing my other hand.

"Feyre, I'm sorry I forgot I invited them to dinner."

"It's fine Rhys, besides they love story's."

"OK, Go ahead high lady." Rhys say smiling.

"I was told to stay in the library until 11:00. I was reading until about 10:50. That was when I heard the screams. I sneaked to the dining room to see what it was when I heard talking. I automatically knew it was Cassian. I knew exactly what I had to do. I went upstairs and changed into Something to seduce tamlin. I opened the door to go to Tamlin's room only to find Adam and Evan standing there in only their boxers. I tried to keep them out but..." I pause letting go of Azriel and Cassian's hands and wrap my arms around my waist. Rhys growls at the boys and walks towards me. I stick out a hand and h returns back to his seat. Cassian grabs my arm pulling them away from my waist. I breath a shallow breathe.

"They pushed their way in and tied my arms to the bed posts and my legs together tying that the foot board. They questioned me about my powers. I lied and told them I didn't have any. They then questioned me being high lord Rhysand's mate. They tried to pressure me by messing with my clothes tracing my clothes. I lied again though but this time they knew it was a lie and they asked me if I know what happened to woman who lied in the Autumn court. I tried to control their minds making their sense betray them. Make them think they were touching me but in reality, they were touching air. Between Making sure Cassian felt no pain and controlling them I couldn't do it. They noticed and stabbed my thigh. I then screamed for tamlin if only to make them stop but nothing. So, I did the only think I could I focused on Cassian's pain. They didn't think that was enough though they wanted to get back at Rhys for whatever reason." I say pausing as I look around. Lucien is now standing beside me his hand in mine as Nesta is sitting in Cassian's lap looking at me in sympathy. I pull away and walk towards Beron and the boys. They sit there hiding their faces in shame and fear of the darkness that is radiating of Rhys. I walk around the table Rhys grabs my hand and pulls me to him. I smile down at him and pull away. I then remember what happened as if it were yesterday.

"Little did they know they were doing more damage to me than they were Rhysand." I say. I look at the covered mirrors.

"To begin with I thought Rhys would hate me but not the only person who hates me is myself. I can't look in the mirror or down at my stomach. The thing is though when they carved Tamlin's name into me with that ash knife they laughed and smiled. I cried and screamed as they healed my and did it again so it would Permanently scar." Rhys roars and launches. I throw my arm out putting him in a gold bubble. The bubble fills with darkness. I Never move my arm until the darkness subsides. He sits down as I remove the bubble.

"I then heard Tamlin and Beron talking about killing Cassian and I knocked the boys out. I then winnowed down the stairs. I got to Cassian for him to see my wounds. I covered them and hide them in disgrace. I had been branded like a fresh cow." I say. I then feel a hand trace my scars. I automatically grab that hand. I hear Rhys growl. My eyes shoot to Adam. I let go of his hand. He automatically pulls it away.

"I'm so sorry my high lady." He says. I smile and stand beside Rhys. His hand shoots to my waist.

"I do not mind if people touch it I just don't like surprise touches or me touching it."

"Can we fear it miss." Anastasia asks.

"No fae has ever had a wound like that. Most are faint little scars or random jagged ones." Helion says.

"NO, my mate is not an exhibit to touch." He growls. I kiss his cheek.

"They can feel and touch it. But I will not walk around and let you. You are to come up one at a time." I say.

"Fine."

 _ **(1 hour later.)**_

Everyone feels and touches it Except for Tarquin and Rhys. They all whisper. I sit in Rhysand's lap as dinner is served and kick off my heels and snap into a different outfit. It's an oversized grey cardigan with a white V neck crop top and high wasted black jeans. I then curl into Rhys.

Beron avoids everyone's gaze along with his sons as they look between the both of us. I cross my legs over the arm of Rhys chair as I laugh at Rhys for trying to get me to eat.

"You're nagging again." I say smiling. He then hands me a piece of cake.

"Eat now or else."

"Rhys, I wouldn't go there." Azriel says laughing. I smile at him and wink.

"Feyre, Eat or else. I won't ask again." He says. I look at Cassian who smiles and scoots closer to the table everyone sub consciously does the same. I stand up with the cake. I smile at the guests and the others.

"Excuse My actions." I say. I then turn to Rhys.

"Or Else right." I say.

"Yes, or else. You will eat."

"Fine. I will eat by Cassian."

I then move behind Rhys towards Cassian and pick up the piece of cake off the plate. I then slam it in to Rhysand's face. I then winnow into Mor's lap as everyone gasps. She laughs and hugs me.

"You want to play that game hmm." He says. He wipes his face and gets up. He walks over to Mor and is about to grab me with an evil smile when I winnow to Azriel who's waiting with a smile. I kiss his cheek and winnow to beside Rhysand's chair. I look and don't see him until it's too late. I hit the floor with a thud. Before I can move Rhys has both my hands in one of his above my head. The other one on his hip.

"Rhysand DON'T you dare." Panic in my voice.

"You started it."

"NO don't you dare." He looks at me wickedly and doesn't move. His other hand then lowers to my side. I giggle.

"Rhys stop." I say between giggles. He doesn't stop.

"RHYS." I yell loudly as he continues to attack my side.

 _ **(10 minutes later)**_

He finally stops and gets off. He then helps me up and gives me a peck on the lips. I walk over the table and sit on the arm of Tarquin's chair. Rhys sits in his chair and adjusts his shirt and hair. I adjust my sweater and hair as well. I look and see everyone smiling and looking between Rhys and I. Tarquin smiles until his eyes fall to my stomach again. I smile and grab his hand off my knee.

"May I have a word with you." I say standing up.

"Yes." He says doing the same. Rhys looks at me as I still have Tarquin's hand.

"I'll be back. I'm going on a walk." I then kiss him. I pull back and pull tarquin out the doors shutting them behind me. I then walk down the hall and tarquin walks beside me. I open the door to the study and close the door behind him. I throw my sweater on the chair and sit on the edge of the desk. tarquin stands at the door.

"Come here." I say. He does and stops in front of me. His eyes on my stomach.

"How can you bare it." He asks.

"You sit in that room like Nothing has happened to you. Like you aren't baring the name of another man. You act like your life is perfect, like you weren't under that mountain, like you weren't killed and brought back, Like A man is out to kill your mate and steal you. Like you were never a Mortal."

"I remember all of the thing I've been through. Don't think for 1 second I'm not haunted by what's happened to me. Don't think I don't have nightmare, That I don't fear that every moment I'm away from Rhysand that I'm not afraid I will lose him, don't think I'm not always watching my back for him to steal me and don't think I don't know I died. Every time a bone pops or I groan in pain Rhys automatically looks at me and pulls on the bond. The sheer terror written all over his face." I say.

"And don't think I can stand being around them. I can't but they are the key to Tamlin's down fall. They have done more to me then tamlin ever can. I will bear the pain of them forever, but they will bear the pain of me forever when this is over. Them, Keir, and Tamlin will suffer for centuries. As will everyone who crosses my war path." I say. Tarquin opens his mouth to speak when all of a sudden, the alarm goes off. I snap my black 6-inch ankle cut ankle boots to me.

I slid them on and zip them. I hop off the desk just as the door comes flying. I throw up a shield as tarquin hits the floor going to dodge it. I throw it to the left as I light my hand on fire. All of a sudden, a knife comes flying at me. I catch it. I then see a hybern guard standing there. I smile and walk towards him as I put tarquin in a bubble and lock the dining room doors. I Then slice the guards head off getting blood all over my white shirt and my skin. I smile and go through the whole place killing sentries and guards. The whole time I hear Rhys beating on my shields. I ignore him and kill them all. I then get to the throne room I make sure my scent leads here. I feel him coming so I snap in to the outfit Rhys had me were under the mountain. I then snap my hair in to a mess like id been fighting and put a small crown on my head setting it sideways. I then glamour bruises on my thighs and wrists. I then sprawl in the throne allowing tears to roam down my cheeks.

A Few minutes later I hear the massive steps. I then hear him walk past the throne room. I hear him heading down the hall. He stops in the study and looks at tarquin who's stuck like a prisoner. I then hear him prowl towards the dining room stopping every few seconds to smell as if he's tracking. I hear the swift movement of him whipping his head in the direction of the dining room. He slams his huge dark body against the door. He does this one more time and growls. Before I can stop myself. I snap back in to the bloody clothes and get rid of the glamour. I then throw the doors open. They slam in to the marble walls. I then do what Rhys is yelling at me not to.

I step in to the hall looking into the beast's eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previously...**_

I hop off the desk just as the door comes flying. I throw up a shield as tarquin hits the floor going to dodge it. I throw it to the left as I light my hand on fire. All of a sudden, a knife comes flying at me. I catch it. I then see a hybern guard standing there. I smile and walk towards him as I put tarquin in a bubble and lock the dining room doors. I Then slice the guards head off getting blood all over my white shirt and my skin. I smile and go through the whole place killing sentries and guards. The whole time I hear Rhys beating on my shields. I ignore him and kill them all. I then get to the throne room I make sure my scent leads here. I feel him coming so I snap in to the outfit Rhys had me were under the mountain. I then snap my hair in to a mess like id been fighting and put a small crown on my head setting it sideways. I then glamour bruises on my thighs and wrists. I then sprawl in the throne allowing tears to roam down my cheeks.

A Few minutes later I hear the massive steps. I then hear him walk past the throne room. I hear him heading down the hall. He stops in the study and looks at tarquin who's stuck like a prisoner. I then hear him prowl towards the dining room stopping every few seconds to smell as if he's tracking. I hear the swift movement of him whipping his head in the direction of the dining room. He slams his huge dark body against the door. He does this one more time and growls. Before I can stop myself. I snap back in to the bloody clothes and get rid of the glamour. I then throw the doors open. They slam in to the marble walls. I then do what Rhys is yelling at me not to.

I step in to the hall looking into the beast's eyes. (348)

 _ **Now...**_

I looked in to those emerald green eyes. The eyes that not even a year ago I would have been scared off. The eyes that belonged to the man who did nothing but abuse me emotionally and physically sometimes with his sissy fits. He shifts back into him self and looks me over from head to toe.

"What have they done to you."

"I'm my true self tamlin honey. They didn't try to hide my true self like you did. The didn't true to hide my powers or control me." I say.

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM THEM. YOU WERE A NEWLY BORN FAE AND HAD NO FIGHTING SKILLS. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LASTED WITHOUT ME." He roars and the walls groan.

"Wouldn't have lasted hmm. Then what do you call the trials I went through for you. They nightmares, the guilt, hell I dealt with Ianthe. Do you think i still won't survive everything in this world. I've dealt with you being a bitch. I've been to prisons that hold monsters that are worse then you, I've dealt with hybern, My sisters being turned into fae. Hell i just killed all your soldiers. You think i won't survive with out you honey." I ask pausing.

"Well guess what, I fucking thrive without you honey." I say smiling.

 _"Shield the others."_ I say down the bond.

" _There now what are you up to. Feyre don't get hurt._ "

" _I'll try_." I say laughing.

"Also lets get one thing straight. I have always thieved without you." I say. He finally snaps and levels the whole floor except the shield around the others and tarquin and the throne room.

"You done throwing a bitch fit now." I say smiling ignoring the pain of the debris that hit me.

"You are coming back home with me." He then grabs me suddenly. I do as Cassian taught me and elbow him in the gut then I turn punching him in the nose with a loud crunch. He lands on the ground with a thud. I then pin his arms beside him with two tendrils of darkness. I take all his weapons and pin his legs as well as I stand-over him a leg on either side him. He groans and his eyes shot open. I smile he then roars. I feel rhys beating on my shields. I smile and stroke the bond. I then look down at tamlin who's struggling against the bonds. I smile.

"Being on top was always your favorite position wasn't it." He says grinning like a cat. I hear rhys growl. I set to the left of him With my back to rhys and sit down on tamlin's chest. I then lean in to his ear.

"With Rhysand I love all positions, But I guess that comes with Being a _Bigger_ man." I say grinning as well. The grin slides of his face.

"Or the fact that your a whore." He says. I feel rhys's shield go down and Hear him walking over. I stick out a arm to stop him.

"I Mean you weren't even a virgin when I found you." He says laughing as everyone's eyes shot towards me.

"If I'm a whore for fucking 2 people then What are you because if I remember correctly What do you do during the Rite?" I asked cocking my head. I hear some soft gasps.

"Last time I checked A high lord, a mortal, And a whore made three." He says.

"Honey I didn't know you were a whore but that explains why you and Ianthe are friends." I say.

"Rhysand is the whore, But you wanna talk friends that are whore. Hows Morrigan?" He whispers smiling.

" I High lord of the spring would choose how you talk about my Court, Also lord Tamlin I Don't fuck Lord Rhysand I believe is called making love." I say as I grip his chin making him look at me. I then smiled wickedly.

"Or You could say I rock his world, He also rocks my world though ya know. Tamlin that's kinda one of the many reasons I left you. Lord Rhysand is just a _Bigger_ person then you in more ways then one." I say. I feel rhys blush as I stand. I then walk over to a blushing rhys and smiling Helion. I kiss Rhys. He pulls away after a few minutes smiling and blushing as he gasps for air. I then link arms with Helion and Tarquin.

"Rhys I believe we need to move this down stairs." I say smiling. He nods and I lead everyone down stairs leaving rhys and tamlin by themselves.

 _ **(Rhys's**_ _ **POV)**_

Feyre's darkness disappears and tamlin stands up. I winnow right in front of him and punch him in the gut knocking him on his ass again. I then offer him a hand up. He takes it and stands up.

"What are you doing here." I Growl.

"I want Feyre back."

"Not going to happen. She's happy here cant you see that."

"She's under your control." HE roars.

"No unlike you I let her make her own decisions and live her own life as she pleases."

"She doesn't need a choice men have been telling woman what to do for years."

"And look how that worked for you."

"YOU HAVE HER UNDER YOUR CONTROL. YOU MAKE HER ACT LIKE A CONFIDENT SLUT WHEN REALLY SHE'S JUST A TOY TO YOU. WHEN YOUR DONE SHE'LL BE BROKEN IN WAYS THAT CAN'T BE FIXED AND YOU'LL THROW HER AWAY TO SOMEONE ELSE LIKE THE TRASH YOUR MAKING HER." He roars. Rhys punches him in the face.

"Get the fuck out of My mate's and I's court unless you want to grow the fuck up and help." I growl at him.


	21. Authors note

A/N: Hello my darlings I'm thinking about doing some one shots and post Acowar story for elain and Azriel. Also I am do some writing exercises with the charaters in tog and ACOTAR. Do you think I should upload them on here or no. Please let me know. And thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy. Have a great day!


	22. Chapter 21

Previously...

"I want Feyre back."

"Not going to happen. She's happy here cant you see that."

"She's under your control." HE roars.

"No unlike you I let her make her own decisions and live her own life as she pleases."

"She doesn't need a choice men have been telling woman what to do for years."

"And look how that worked for you."

"YOU HAVE HER UNDER YOUR CONTROL. YOU MAKE HER ACT LIKE A CONFIDENT SLUT WHEN REALLY SHE'S JUST A TOY TO YOU. WHEN YOUR DONE SHE'LL BE BROKEN IN WAYS THAT CAN'T BE FIXED AND YOU'LL THROW HER AWAY TO SOMEONE ELSE LIKE THE TRASH YOUR MAKING HER." He roars. Rhys punches him in the face.

"Get the fuck out of My mate's and I's court unless you want to grow the fuck up and help." I growl at him.

Now...

(Feyre's pov.)

As I hear the boys fighting I get everyone seated in the giant room. Once every is seated I head back upstairs to see Rhys.

"Get the fuck out of My mate's and I's court unless you want to grow the fuck up and help." He growls at him. I walk out of the shadows. I walk past Rhys and extend a hand to tamlin. He grabs it and stands up.

"I will have you. By the cauldron you love me still I know it. You are wearing my name for a reason." He growls. That's when I snap on the inside. Rhys as if sensing it wraps his arms around my waist.

"I DID NOT ASK TO WEAR YOUR ml NAME. I WEAR YOUR NAME BECAUSE OF BERON'S SONS. I DON'T LOVE YOU. MAYBE I USE TO BUT THAT WAS USE TO." I yell as I jump at him. Rhys pulls me against him but I fight him, I fight him with all my strength. I thrash as tears rolling down my cheeks. He pulls me away as tamlin watches in shock. Mor, Cassian, Azriel and Adam come upstairs.

"Mor, Keep everyone down stairs. You three help me." Rhys yells as I struggle.

"Let me go Rhysand." I yell jerking away. I send my darkness towards tamlin. The monster inside of me as my eyes go black my vision enhancing. It's almost to him when suddenly Rhys is eye level with me.

"Feyre please you can fight it. I know the darkness is in there. I know that monster is coming out."

"Stop whatever you've done to her or I will kill you." Tamlin says grabbing a ash putting it to Rhys's throat pulling him away from me while holding a wing in his claw tipped hand. He holds the knife hard enough against Rhys's throat that a little trail of blood drips down.

"Put that away you'll get us all killed." Rhys says but it's too late. The darkness fills the room knocking everyone on their butts except tamlin Rhys. I see him push harder as Rhys growls. I walk through the darkness stepping past Alexia. I walk over to tamlin and throw an ash knife hitting him in the shoulder. He drops his knife and yells out in pain dropping his knife and his hand. Rhys falls to the ground. I throw tamlin against the wall using darkness to pin him there as I fall on my knees in front of Rhys. His cut is bleeding badly. I make the darkness in the room disappear as I pick up the knife a cut my hand. I hold it to Rhys's mouth giving him two mouthfuls.

The cut heals up leaving only a scar. The monster then disappears and my eyes go back to normal leaving me in control again. I look around at everyone getting up and Rhys on his knees.

"Feyre, I'm fine." He says.

I look around and see a armed Cassian and Azriel standing in the fighting position. Tamlin with a terrified look along with Alexia and Adam. I slowly back away until my back hits the wall. I then run up the stairs. I run until I get outside. I then run more. I then winnow to the warrior camp on the mountain. I silence the bond and thicken the shields around my mind as I go to the general's hut knocking. He throws the door open.

"What solider." He barks until seeing me.

"What do you ..." He starts until he sees my tattoo.

"High lady." He states.

"Yes." I say I notice his eyes on my stomach.

"And yet you wear the name of a different high lord."

"That's a long story general."

"I have time." He says smiling.

"Fine." I say coming in and sit on the sofa crossing my knees. He sits on the sofa across from me and folds his legs.

"It all began when they took me back to the spring court..." I say.

After I tell the general my story he looks at it then me.

"May I touch it. I've never in my existence seen a scar like that. " He asks.

"Yes. Apparently, no one's seen one. " I say as he moves beside me. I take his scar covered hand and place it on my stomach. He looks and traces the letters.

"I'm sorry you had to be through this. All of this. No one should have to go through this especially a human."

"It's OK. I've noticed it takes a lot to get rid of me." I say. He smiles and moves his hand away.

"So, what brings you to this freezing hell. " He says.

"I am needing to gather my thoughts."

"High lady duties that stressful. "

"No, I almost killed people. Something in me snapped and I lost it. I've never felt so out of control. " I say pulling my knees to my chest.

"I've had that happen to me on the battle field. We all have our monsters we just don't know it until it comes out for the first time. Then we must learn to control them. " He says.

"I know I just need to figure it out on my own." I say.

"That's understandable." He says when there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it." He yells.

"Your high lord." Rhys says. I suddenly glamour my scent. I kiss the general's cheek.

"Thank you. Don't tell him I was here." I say.

I winnow to the inn Rhys and I stayed at. I request the attic room for a few days paying in gold. He smiles and gives me a key. I take it and go to the small room. I winnow a pair of dark blur skinny jeans and my thick ankle boot socks and my brown pair of fleece lined ankle boots boots. I winnow one of Rhys's huge fleece lined sweaters and a tank top. I quickly change into the warm clothes winnowing the others to the Landry service in Velaris. I walk outside fixing Rhys's sweater as it slides of a shoulder no matter what. I sigh and leave it walking outside.

I walk into the woods and sit on a stump. I close my eyes and go inside my head. I slowly unleash the darkness, my vision becoming enhanced as darkness pours out making my eyes fully back. I sit their for a while draining my power as it tries to break free. I stop when I'm almost out and notice its dark. I winnow to the inn noticing its nightfall. I get a piece of paper and write a note to tarquin.

I can't risk him or anyone getting hurt until I get control. Show him this and tell him I'll be home soon. ~Feyre.

I winnow it to him and fall asleep. The next morning, I wake up and eat an apple. I walk out to the forest again. I walk farther in and find a huge clearing.

Suddenly the darkness wraps around me and I'm standing in my families old cottage.

I notice 3 off me. One is mortal and is protecting Nesta and Elain.

The 2nd is the one who went to hybern. She's dressed in the warrior armor. I can tell because her amour is covered with the scent of the circle along with cassian's blood.

The 3 and final me is the beast. She wears amarantha's dress and crown. I notice tan hands and arm clad in a forest green tunic wrapped around her waist. I know those arms instantly.

"Tamlin."

"End them darling they are the reason. We can't be together." He says.

"You know that's a lie." The warrior feyre says. It's to late though and The Queen One spawns a blade of fire and stabs her in the chest turning the blade causing her to gasp.

"No, he's right. You were to weak." She says. She turns to the other feyre, Nesta, and elain.

"Just like you. " She says throwing fire blades at them. I scream and jump in front of them but it's to late and they turn to ash.

"You the worst of all. " Tamlin says. He growls and steps past the Queen. He stops and looks to the left and smiles. I follow his eyes and scream falling to my knees as I look at Rhys hanging there bleeding and barely breathing. I rush to him and give him some blood healing him when all of a sudden I'm grabbed by my hair and thrown across the room. I hit the wall and gasp.

"You were mine I gave you everything and all you did was leave me for the whore. "

"YOU GAVE ME EVERYTHING EXCEPT YOU. YOU GAVE ME EVERYTHING MATERIAL WISE. I NEEDED YOU, NEEDED YOUR LOVE, YOUR SUPPORT, YOUR HELP. I TRIED TO TELL YOU AND ALL YOU TREATED ME LIKE A PET, A TOY, A WHORE FOR YOUR PLEASURE ONLY." I say standing up. I notice I'm wearing a black tunic from the night court and pants and knee high riding boots.

"I loved you and you never let me in."

"After amarantha's personal hell I needed you and let you in but you thought I was weak thought I didn't need my powers. I thought it was love. It was control though. " I yell tears streaming from the word locked away for months.

He just stands there frozen until I see that I've burned the cottage to the ground and frozen everything. He suddenly roars and changes into the beast. I growl and change into a carbon copy but my fur is black as night. We then clash roaring like Thunder.

He roars again as I bite his leg and throw him. He hits the tree and growls as I hear the sickening crack of his ribs. He gets up and jumps at me. His claw slicing the side of body as I jump out of the way. I growl and hear Rhys growl and roar. We growl and walk in circles. He suddenly lashes out and slashes me across the face. I roar and slash down his back. The gold fur turning pinkish. He roars and changes back into his fae form. I do the same my hands instantly bursting into flames.

"Don't make me tamlin." I say. He just looks over my shoulder and laughs. He smiles and nods. Before I can turn though I hear the slice and the thud. I feel the bonds inside of me shatter. I cry out as I hit my knees. Suddenly I hear Rhys's voice in my head.

"I love you Feyre darling I'll always be here if you ever need me. You must defeat them she is the monster. She controls the darkness and you. Be strong my love you can fight this and defeat them. For our court, for the inner circle and for me my darling." He says.

I scream out as the bonds all shatter. I fall to my knees tears streaming.

"Poor feyre love lost at a young age. What a tragic ending now maybe we can fix your memory and return you home to me where you belong. " He says laughing. I let his words sink in and feel the fire boiling in my blood. I stand up as the other Feyre turns to him.

"but you have me." She's says coming closer. She shoves me against the wall knife to my throat.

"We don't need her." She continues. I slowly slide my hand to my weapons belt and pull out a dagger. Before she can stop me a jam it in to her stomach dragging it up until I get to her chest. She screams and falls down as her organs slowly fall out.

Tampon screams in anger as I aim my knife at her heart and drive the blade as hard as I can through her chest. She roars and gasps for air. The darkness roars out of her and rushes towards me. It surges in me over flowing my well of magic. I scream, as the magic burns through my veins. I shoot light out of me trying to burn so of the magic. It shoots into the sky like a beacon leaving me in the middle. It makes the sun look dull in brightness. The magic doesn't burn though. I scream in pain curling over falling to my knees.

Suddenly, I feel my magic go deeper as it adjusts to the me amount of power and magic I have. I stand up no longer in pain and summon the light away. I summon all the darkness back in as well. I look at the scorched grass. I look up and see 3 people coming in fast. I run into the forest covering myself in darkness. Cassian lands first and picks up something. He holds it up and I see it's a blood covered knife. I use my magic and heighten my senses.

"It's feyre's." Cassian growls.

"What the hell Hap..." He pauses when Azriel's eyes get wide.

"What is it." Rhys says.

"The shadows are different here. They are scared they say there are worse things the n them."

"Feyre was she captured by the naga." Rhys says nervously.

"I don't know." Azriel says. Rhys sighs.

"We have to find her." Rhys says.

"And do what."

"Help her."

"She's hiding for a reason though."

"she's hiding because she doesn't know what do."

"If She wants help she'd ask."

"Not necessarily."

"Rhys." Cassian says barley whispers when I step out of the clearing as the power surges through my body.

I suddenly feel myself dragged into the darkness and shoved into a cage. I see Evil me take control of my body causing my eyes to turn black.

"I think it's too late for that help." She says smiling.

"Feyre." Rhys says moving towards to me when suddenly Azriel stops him and growls knowing somethings off as my eyes go back to normal.

"We don't know what happened."

"While you boys play I'm going home." She says. She winnows us to the court of nightmares. She walks around until she gets to mine and Rhys room. She runs a bath and climbs in she props her legs up on the tub and crosses her ankles.

After a few minutes Rhys walks into the room. She smiles and uses her finger to seductively motion him forward. She bites her lip as Rhys smlies and strips off his shirt and pants off leaving his boxers on. He steps into the tub as her legs life back into the bubbles in the tub. He straddles her legs smiling. She pops her lip softly and grabs his chin pulling him to her and kissing him and placing a hand on his chest. I scream from my prison and yank on the bond hard enough Rhys gasps.

"Somethings different about you."

"I'm the exact same." She says pulling his chin again.

"You are never this dominate." He says.

"Good or bad."

"Good." He say kissing her passionately. I scream out as I feel my heart shatter and I fall in to darkness.

(A few hours later.)

After sitting in the darkness and having to Rhys talk and touch her they go to sleep. I use this to my advantage and take control of my body. Before I can go anywhere she grabs my hair yanking. I scream causing Rhys to wake up.

"Feyre what's wrong." He asks.

"I need to go back." I say talking.

"Where." he says. Before I can say though I'm thrown into the cage again.

(A/N: Everything that's happing to is happening.

"Nothing darling. Just a nightmare." She says kissing his neck and standing up.

Before the door of the cage can shut though I melt it. I use my ice and make a giant sword. I stab her through the chest. Her and my body fall to their knees gasping. Rhys rushes over as she grabs her chest. I then grab her hair cutting off her head and burn it along with her body. I then take control and pull me hands to see Rhys with a horrific look on his face. They are covered in blood and a thin deep gash on the side of my face going over my eye


	23. Chapter 22

(A/N: All the injures Evil feyre gets during the fight Are given to the actual body.)

"Nothing darling. Just a nightmare." She says kissing his neck and standing up.

Before the door of the cage can shut though I melt it. I use my ice and make a giant sword. I stab her through the chest. Her and my body fall to their knees gasping. Rhys rushes over as she grabs her chest. I then grab her hair cutting off her head and burn it along with her body. I then take control and pull me hands to see Rhys with a horrific look on his face. They are covered in blood and a thin deep gash on the side of my face going over my eye. (128)

Now...

I gasp as light pours off me. The blood seeps out of my chest. Rhys sits there frozen no light in his eyes. I gasp again drowning for air. I slide out of his arms and pull myself towards the door when it opens. Nesta rushes in her deep purple silk spaghetti strap floor length night gown flowing behind her.

"I heard you sc-."She starts until she sees me then the trail of blood she then looks at the frozen Rhys.

"Cassian." She screams as she falls on to her knees beside me she gently sits me up an pulls my shirt off as Azriel, Adam and Cassian rush in and gasp at the hole in my back bleeding.

"Shit." Cassian mutters. Azriel slaps his arm and rushes to help me. Nesta covers my chest nervously while azriel applies pressure. Cassian does the same on my back.

"Adam go get a cart." He yells. Adam runs down the hall azriels eyes follow him out of the room. I grab azriels hands. He suddenly stops moving and looks at me.

"Rhys." I say looking at him still broken and on his knees.

"After you."

"Now. I can winnow to the infirmary."

"No, Cassian you hand it over to nesta." He says. Cassian is about to protest with tears in his eyes but he does it anyway.

"Now, Come here." He says. He then quickly hands it over to Cassian. He walks to Rhys and shakes him and tries to talk to him. I look at cassian as one of his tears hits my leg.

"You're doing great." He says flashing me a smile.

"You suck at lying." I say huffing a laugh and groaning.

"I always tell him that." Nesta says.

"I'm an amazing liar." He says.

"Really, Cassian. Who ate Feyre's birthday cake. It wasn't me babe Why would i do it. I have a cake of my own. You probably ate it. Who ate Feyre's cake nesta?" She says with a mock cassian voice. I feel her hands shake a little. I lay my hand on Cassian's.

"I want her out and rhys with her. They are to go to your room." I say to cassian loud enough azriel hears. They both nod and nesta growls.

"No way in hell." She says.

"Nesta please. Get him out and keep elain out. " I say. She nods as Adam rushes in with the cart. Alexia runs in too.

"What happened my high lady." She says. I scream out as the pick me up and lay me on the cart on my side. Nesta drags her a foot as alexia fights nesta and screams she needs to help. Nesta drops her and slaps her.

"She is my sister so if anyone doesn't want to leave her its me. There is no time to stay though. The high lady is ran though and the high lord is down. Now, We are going to drag the high lord to mine and cassian's room then we are going to clean this up and keep the news contained." she says as I gasp coughing on my blood. I pause them only for a second and look at Rhys.

"Rhys, I need you. Please don't make me go through this myself." I whisper and weakly pull on the bond. He doesn't move. I reach my hand out weakly but the strength leaves me and darkness surrounds me. I wrap my self in my light.

"FEYRE NOOOOO!!!!!" Nesta says as my eyes slowly start to close the light slowly deeming.

I open them one last time to see Mor now here with Helion. My mouth is suddenly open and blood poured in it. I swallow and scream as I feel the skin stitching back together. I open my eyes and see cassian dragging a fighting nesta out while azriel does the same with a lifeless rhys and Adam with Alexia. I gasp and let out a silent scream as the blood is forced from my lungs and the fluid is replaced. Mor straddles my hip and examines the wounds.

"It nicked her lungs and heart. They are healed now though and the skin it healing." She says to Helion. I scream as it finishes burning pain soaring through my body. When its over Mor winnows the three of us to the infirmary. They lay my on the bed and I gasp swallowing air as the world goes black with exhaustion.

(Few hours later.)

I wake up and groan in pain and look at my wrapped chest. I then hear a laugh and turn to see Helion lounging in a chair.

"Well High lady that was fun." Helion says.

"On what universe is that fun." Mor says sitting on the other side of me.

"It was sarcasm mor." I say groaning with a laugh.

"You will be sore for a couple of days and there are a few stitches from the part that didn't close . No training, weapons, powers, and very mild sex unless the doctor can join." He says causing me to laugh.

"Go run that by Rhys when you check on him." I say smiling.

"He's fine. He wanted to come in earlier but you were sleeping."

"Where is he now."

"He's keeping the others at Bay." Helion says.

"Feyre, What Happened." Mor asks.

"No, I'm not going down that road."

"Feyre it will help I promise."

"I promise it won't me. You maybe but not me."

"Feyre." Mor says Stern.

"Mor, No." I say as I slide out of the bed and slide on loose pants with mor's help. I sit back down and put on the matching shirt the outfit exactly like the one I wore my first time here but black. I then side on sandal. I go to get up again and mor protests. Helion smiles and stands. He offers me a hand. I take it and stand. Mor gives him a killer look.

"Thank you so much." I say to her as she moves to my side.

"If anything happens to you rhys well.. as you saw. We would all be like that my high lady." She says smiling.

"You lot are unbearable. If something happens to me I want you to move on."

"Have you met us." She says smiling wider. I sigh and we slowly start to walk my arms through both theirs. We winnow to the palace above the court of nightmares. We walk to the dinning room where everyone is pacing. I scan the room looking for Rhys. I smile as those violet eyes look at me fill with guilt as they part the crowd around me. they all take their seats even Helion and Mor leaving me standing with just him.

"I'm so s-" He starts before I cut him off.

"No, We are fine and we will move one."

"Feyre," He says.

"You are fine and I will be to."

"What happened." He says as everyone leans closer.

"I figured out the whole inner monster thing. Well i um thought i dealt with it. I was wrong. It dealt with me and won. That's why the bath incident early was different. I know you don't like th.."

"It was good to change things but if you aren't comfortable.."

"No, I've always wanted to try that with you. but anyway I snapped and we got in to a fight. I won but I got almost all the wounds I gave her." I say. Everyone looks at me questions in there eyes.


	24. Chapter 23

Previously...

"Feyre," He says.

"You are fine and I will be to."

"What happened." He says as everyone leans closer.

"I figured out the whole inner monster thing. Well I um thought I dealt with it. I was wrong. It dealt with me and won. That's why the bath incident early was different. I know you don't like this."

"It was good to change things but if you aren't comfortable.."

"No, I've always wanted to try that with you. but anyway I snapped and we got in to a fight. I won but I got almost all the wounds I gave her." I say. Everyone looks at me questions in there eyes.

Now...

Rhys smiles and sits down at a vacant seat between Amren and Tarquin. I move to the head of the table and sit.

"You two Really have no cares for the traditions here do you." Beron says.

"We Have some but this is not the matter we are here to discuss. Tamlin and Hybern. They are strong and working together. They are preparing for war. we need to rally together and defeat them."

"How you weren't even alive the first war."

"Over 50% percent of this room was though."

(3 hours later)

After arguing and idea tossing we had made some progress but none that was going to save the world. I get up and dismiss the meeting. Rhys and I head back to our room and get settled for the night. I changed into a pair of pajama shorts and one of Rhys's black undershirts. I then sit at the Vanity I remove my make up and pull my hair up. I then climb in bed to Rhys who's only in his boxers. I curl into his side.

The next morning I wake up earlier then Rhys and took a shower. When I get out I changed in to my training leathers and walked to the training room in the lower and coldest part of the court. I walked in to see Helion sparring with one of his guards. she smiled as he turned to her dismissing the guard.

"Hello there high lady. Care for a spar." He said winking at her adjusting his armor.

"Why not I could use a little bit of fun." I say smiling. He only smile wicked back at me.

(Few hours later)

When the two of us finished training and we sat on the bench beside each other.

"You know. This war is going to ruin us all." He said.

"Yes." I say not looking at him.

"Watch him though. Your mate will sacrifice him self for you and your court. I see it in his eyes." He says getting up and walking out and Rhys walked in. He came to me an smiles

"We are all going to Ally. Thanks to you." He said smiling.

"Good war is coming have them go to there courts and prepare. Something tells me that we have 5 days to prepare for this war."

"Yes ma'am." He said giving me a kiss an walked off.

I laughed and went to shower and change into a pair of leggings, fleece boots, and a old the shoulder sweater.

We all met in the court yard and the bid me and Rhys good bye. Once they left I went to visit Beron and Keir. I let Beron out.

"Don't make me regret this decision." I said doing the same to Keir.

"Feyre, I'm sorry for everything." He said.

"It's okay take the boys and go home to prepare. War will be here in a few days." I said walking away.

Once he left Rhys and the others went to Velaris. I stood there needing a second to breathe. I then winnowed herself to Velaris.

I landed in front of the townhouse and went in she headed to her and Rhys room. I walked into see Rhys drawing me a bath. I kissed his cheek climbing in the tub.

"So.. I've ordered Cassian to start gathering the troops and the warriors at the camps." He said watching me closely. I hissed as the hot water hit my stomach.

"Okay." I said going deeper until the water came to my shoulder. I looked at him you coming in." she asked smiling.

He smiled and joined me. He pulled he close.

"What are we going to do about the war, these new powers and tamlin." I ask

"Tamlin and the war we will get through. As for the powers you will master them like all the others." He said kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry about earlier ." She said seriously.

"No it's okay I don't mind when you take over its exciting." Rhys said

"You didn't mind."

"No, It shocked me to begin with but noting I can't handle." He said smiling.

"I'll remember that." She teased smiling.

"Good." He said pulling her into his lap with a smile.

She smiled and slid on his hard member as she kissed him hard and passionately. He growled and groaned as she started moving. After the two finished they washed in the still steaming water.

"This thing never cools does it." I asked.

"Nope." He smirked as I climbed of him and out of the tub.

"Come lets get ready for bed." I say only sliding on a pair of black panties and one of his shirts. He nodded climbing out and drying off to slide on his boxers and climb in bed.

The two slowly fell asleep holding eacg other.

(Adam's POV)

I walked of the townhouse with her still on my mind. I knew she was the high lords mate but I couldn't get her out of my head. That scar, those long legs, her gorgeous blue eyes. I walked around for hours until I bumped into Alexia.

"Its midnight what are you doing." I asked.

"I came to find you." She said.

"Why."

"Cassian and Nesta are going at it like rabbits and Elain and Lucien aren't any better all the while though AZ is patrolling so that leaves your stupid ass."

"Geez.. To think I thought you cared." He teased.

"Shut up before I go bother Rhysand with your little secret." She said.

"How."

"It was written all over your face and your eyes." She said smiling.

"So what Rhys and I are friends and its nothing serious."

"Rhys will do anything to protect her."

"Oh I know." He said smiling


End file.
